


Wild Side

by AuroraAustralice



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Developing Relationship, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kitten Hermione, Lemon, Light BDSM, S&M, Sub Hermione Granger, babygirl hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraAustralice/pseuds/AuroraAustralice
Summary: (Now Complete)Hermione Granger has been living in fantasy land for so long but life has a way of throwing you for a loop, who knew Draco Malfoy would be the perfect man to explore her fantasies with.(This story is intended for mature readers, it follows a BDSM based relationship that has a Daddy Dom/little girl dynamic, if that is not something you're into please do not read) M/Dom&Sub/PureSmutPosted on both fanfiction.net and here
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Poison

Authors Note:- This story is just a fun bodice ripper, no great plot but a lot of great sex ;) enjoy!

Warning- BDSM play, DD\lg play

Wild Side

Malfoy sat surveying the curly head bent over papers sat on the desk opposite his and thought to himself...he was a lucky fucking bastard. The day Hermione Granger had been dropped literally in his lap like manna from heaven he realized he'd never let her go.

Today she would become his fully... no more half measures...

A Year Ago

"The Department will be helping out one of the junior ministers this month, Malfoy" stated Worthly while shuffling the papers on his desk in agitation,

"Where are the sodding papers." He huffed in frustration as Draco and his partner Zabini stood in total silence waiting for the chief to finish his rant before they could receive their assignment.

"Ah here we go." The man adjusted his spectacles before reading out the official looking memo. "The department of International Trade and Policy requires the assistance of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's elite Aurors for the protection and safeguarding of one of our junior minster's; Hermione Granger in a diplomatic mission in Kiev.

Draco face turned stony while Zabini attempted not to let his mirth show.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, his voice cold. "You know we have a history."

Worthly already looked disinterested, "Look Malfoy, I don't care. I've always been the kind of man to make my own judgements. Nobody wanted you in this department and yet I hired and trained you because I knew you'd be one of the best because you had something to prove. You're both 30 now, you haven't seen her in what...12-13 years...get over it." And with a wave of his chief's hand Draco was unceremoniously dismissed. "Also, she better not have any complaints about you, she's a lovely girl and you better not push her buttons."

"Push her buttons." Malfoy sputtered disbelievingly, "That woman was born to aggravate me, but I push her buttons!?"

"Why me?" he growled marching out of the office with Zabini by his side, "He has Potter."

"He's away on paternity leave." Blaise reminded him

"Weasley then?!"

"His wife's sick remember he's taking some family days. You really need to learn to pay more attention, Malfoy."

"Anyone then! Finkle, Lupin or even Fisher."

"Everyone has cases asshole, plus it won't be terrible. Have you seen Granger lately?" Whistled Zabini, "Those big gullible eyes and sweet little body, no one would suspect all the power locked into that wee thing. She'd had that shit hidden since school but damn if those tits aren't just perfect."

And Blaise just carried on "When Potter and Weasley heard she was going to Keiv they requested that you be the one to go with her. Next to Potter, you have the highest arrest rate and your witnesses never show up dead. Just think of this like a normal job."

Remember Malfoy, Tuetur Tenebris... the vow you took when you joined the Aurors.

Famous last words, mused Malfoy... just think of this like it was a normal job. Expect it wasn't a normal job was it... it was Hermione fucking Granger who had starred in far too many of his dirty fantasies over the years. How many times had he jerked himself off in his shower after watching her do a press briefing in her sexy as sin muggle clothes? How many times had he wondered if that warm caramelly skin blushed like he had so often imagined?

Except it was dangerous to even think that way about her, there was a reason Draco kept his sex life far- far away from his everyday life. He enjoyed certain things that he was sure would make sweet little Hermione turn tail and run. But damn if his hand didn't itch to spank that sweet heart shaped bottom, she really was perfectly made, he mused.

Not that he needed Zabini to point it out. She was a pocket Venus, those curly locks that they used to make fun of in Hogwarts now streamed down her back to her hips in the most enticing fat, sassy curls that made a man want to bury his hands within, warm coffee and crème skin that made him want to lick her all over; he often wondered totally inappropriate things about her, like the colour of her pussy and if sucking on her nipples would get her wet.

Getting her into bed would be impossible, Malfoy doubted that Hermione 'goody two-shoes' Granger would even consider the idea of him wanting to dom her. But he did and not in his normal way which was quite detached even though his subs rarely had anything to complain about. Thrilling as it was for Draco to dominate a woman, now at the age of thirty he was certainly more jaded than before. The scene was fast starting to lose its appeal to him, he had started young; only eighteen enjoying the anonymity of the BDSM world but the anonymity was chafing on him now. His pleasure short lived and his need for more was taking over any appeal the clubs held for him.

Since he had received this assignment, already vivid dreams rich with detail had become almost tangible. These days he woke up with a perpetual hard on and an image of curly brown hair and soft limbs wrapped around him calling him "Daddy"

Draco was surprised, he had never been into domestic kink and Daddy was a new thing for him, he usually had his subs call him Master or Sir but there was something about Hermione Granger that had brought out his new aspect of his personality; he wanted to consume her completely, being her dom wasn't enough.

Fuck! His cock was hard just thinking about her... he'd have to go to the club tonight.

...

The same night

"You can do this." Hermione said to herself firmly. She was standing in a dark alley way just a few doors down from the club she had talked herself into going. She was 29 damnit and she had lived off fantasies for the past 8 years. It was time to finally see what she was missing out on.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully to the bouncer guarding the door, like she had done this sooooo many times before. Her confident strut only slowing long enough for the man to give her a once over.

The big man merely grunted and pointed to a small chart that showed different coloured bands and what they meant inside the club. The words were all new but the tingles they brought were familiar.

Pink- Littles

Green-Daddies

Red-Submissive

Yellow- Observers

Black- Dominants

White- First Timers

"C..could I just get one of the yellow ones." She answered hastily, not bothering to register the words lest she lose her nerve.

The bouncer strapped the yellow band onto her slender arm, and she headed inside.

Ginny had dressed her for this outing, because according to the red head Hermione's fashion sense was closer to 'librarian you fantasize about as a teenager' than 'come and take me hot dominant man' those were the words she used verbatim.

She wasn't wrong but Hermione had always been conscious of the way she was built. She was blessed with an abundance of curves that had come back with a vengeance after she joined university and gained a bit of weight.

Now nearly eight years after university she was coming around to love her little belly pooch that her and Ginny had nicknamed her 'Ice cream baby', her bigger breasts and her arse that she still thought was too wide for her relatively short height of 5'2. The extra weight wasn't budging and honestly, she was done fighting it.

Confidence girl, she reminded herself... you're Hermione fucking Granger, not that any of these muggles would know who that is. The club she had chosen was in the super hip part of town, Camden where she was sure she wouldn't run into anyone from work. Not that most wizards ventured out into muggle London a lot anyway so she was relatively safe.

Like the good little girl, she was, she had done her research and picked this place where she unlikely to find anyone who knew her.

Plus, she had been assured that she looked sexy and she felt it, in a beautiful baby pink dress that hugged the curves of her breasts before flaring out empire style. She knew she wouldn't exactly fit in with the whole leather and metal thing a lot of the women had going on, but she was comfortable none the less.

And Hermione philosophized to herself sagely at her age being comfortable was one of the many requirements of dressing up.

"So, you a little huh?" Hermione jerked back at the unexpected voice in her ear and found a young man grinning down at her.

Unbeknownst to her while reciting her inner monologue she had wandered over to the bar, the club was well situated with plenty of dark corners and plush velvet sofas, couples both heterosexual and same-sex sat near each other; chatting, necking and in one very flushed lady's case getting touched inappropriately in what was NOT a designated play area.

Oh my... he was beautiful and very-very young. Hermione resisted the urge to wag her finger at him like a disapproving aunty.

"I'm very sorry young man, I don't know what you're talking about." She replied politely before heading towards the bar. She needed a drink ASAP.

"First timer huh." He grinned and followed. "Don't worry I can show you the ropes."

To be completely honest he looked harmless, like a tall golden retriever puppy in human form. But such behaviour would not fly and she was looking for something very different.

"Young man this is entirely inappropriate. I believe that the rules of this club state that you have to be approached by the female first." Hermione stated, trying to shake the annoying presence that was keeping up with her.

"Oh..." he pouted, "You just looked lost. Plus, you're not my type anyway." He winked, "He's more my type." He said lasciviously gesturing towards a tall man that towered over a young blonde woman in one of the play areas.

Hermione turned to look at whom he had gestured, and her world condensed into one fateful moment...

Draco...Draco Malfoy... standing in a muggle BDSM club looking like he had been there several times before. He wasn't dressed in any leather or metal but instead wore a crisp black suit that should have made him look out of place but instead only emphasized his beautifully sculptured muscles. Despite him becoming an Auror, Hermione had only had fleeting glimpses of him and nothing in the world had prepared her for the full impact of an adult Draco Malfoy.

Clearly, he had grown out of the thin, wiry built that came with being a Seeker and now towered over those who surrounded him, broad bands of muscle curved around his biceps and his massive chest looked very much like somewhere she would love to rest her tired head.

Big hands held the woman he was with close, Hermione felt her nipples tighten against the silky fabric of her dress. When had Draco Malfoy become so...big, thick thighs like tree-trunks anchored him firmly to the ground and held the woman he was with in their embrace and suddenly Hermione was jealous.

"Beautiful isn't he." Sighed the young man who had yet to leave her side.

"Master Draco comes here every week, he's always with girls but I have hope." He laughed.

"I know him..." whispered Hermione, "We went to school together and haven't spoken in years."

"You should go re-introduce yourself." He urged.

"I don't think so." whispered Hermione, "We weren't friends, and nothing ended on a good note."

What an understatement thought Hermione to herself, can't really tell this muggle boy that hot as hell Master Draco was actually Draco Malfoy whose house she was tortured in, who fought against her in the Great War, who believed that her blood made her less than him.

Not that he hadn't made amends, he was an Auror now. Well-liked and respected, in fact Hermione knew he was known as one of the best, taking on dangerous and potentially life-threatening assignments to prove his worth. He was also friends with Harry and Ron now, but she had kept her distance. Which wasn't exactly hard when you worked in a giant governmental structure, she avoided parties like the plague anyway and Harry and Ron knew well that it wasn't easy for her to forgive Malfoy so they didn't mind keeping the two friendships separate.

For her Draco Malfoy was the embodiment of her greatest fear... being disliked or discredited for something that was entire out of her hands and she didn't think despite what everyone assured her of his changed behaviour that he would change his attitude towards her. With her his hatred was personal; it wasn't just about being a Mudblood, it was all of her he hated. It wasn't something she understood, maybe it was just her personality?

Hermione knew very well that that she wasn't the kind of person everyone took to immediately, I mean it had taken the boys half a year and a troll to even consider becoming friends with her and at work she was demanding, exacting and expected no less from her staff and colleagues than she was willing to give herself.

When they were younger the very same aspects of her personality, she was now psycho-analysing had saved her life, she knew that well but she couldn't help wondering sometimes if she was a different person; one who demanded less would she have been married with a bunch of babies already. These thoughts were few and far in between though.

Despite her loneliness she was really quite happy with her life; a successful career, a group of friends that love and adore her and adorable nieces and nephews she could spoil to her hearts content before handing them off to their parents.

When she was younger, she had had a crush on Draco, like every good girl has on every bad boy but she was sure she had grown out of it until now when she felt a visceral pull towards him. Honestly, she didn't want to, even though he had made amends, he had never apologized to her personally she thought bitterly.

Today is about you Hermione she reminded herself, it's about seeing if anyone other than the men in your Kindle can get you hot even though her reading list was pre-dominantly lighter kink. The leather wasn't really her scene.

"What's your name, young man." she said abruptly swinging towards the blond menace that still stood beside her.

"Matty." He grinned.

"You will show me around this place." she demanded, "And no touching, I'm just here to observe."

"Yes Ma'am." He laughed before leading her around. "Have you ever been to a club like this before?"

"Never ever."

"What's your poison, Miss...?" asked the young man leading her to the bar.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She felt a little silly extending her hand when people were literally having sex behind her. "I'll take a white wine." Her throat was a bit parched.

Seeing Draco Malfoy hadn't exactly been on the list of things she wanted to happen tonight... losing her long held semi-V card didn't look like it was happening today. Hermione wasn't a virgin but she was about as close to one as you can get, having had one painful, bloody experience with a man in university. A humiliating and sad experience that had caused her to retreat further into her land of fantasies and books. After all the men in her romance novels rarely left her sore and crying.

Doubts suddenly assailed her maybe coming here was a mistake. She rubbed her damp palms against the bell of her pink dress nervously. She wasn't a nervous nelly by any means but sex meant a lot to Hermione. She had never really managed to make herself vulnerable enough to a man to enjoy it; one of the major reasons why her and Ron hadn't worked. Thankfully they had broken it off after two kisses, recognizing that romance just wasn't in the cards for them.

She had longed her whole adult life for a man to take control of her in the bedroom in the kind full and consuming way she had read about in the aforementioned Kindle.

"I um..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Should probably leave, Matty. It was a pleasure meeting you but I don't think this is the right place for me."

She didn't know what she expected, berating herself silently. This was all a bit much, the leather, the chains... the MAN.

"Miss Granger, Hermione! Wait." Matty was holding her upper arm in a gentle grip. "What is it, you don't seem like the kind of person to walk away so quickly."

"The leather and the chains, it's a bit much for me personally." She laughed while shaking her head. "You're right, I'm certainly not the kind of person to walk away from something I'm interested in but the problem is I don't think I'm interested in this."

"What were you looking for and can I ask what brought you here?" without her awareness Matty had seated her on one of the bar stools.

"Do you really want to be sitting here talking to me? Don't you want to find a partner of your own, Matty?"

"Nah, no one has caught my eye just yet." He held up his bracelet, red for submissive. "Plus, you're cute and you look lost. I want to help!" he said enthusiastically. "So, what brought you here?"

"It's horribly clichéd, but I just recently turned 29 and I thought I wanted to see what was out there. But this is sort of overwhelming, I don't think I have it in me to hang like that." She giggled pointing towards a beautiful blonde suspended from hooks on the ceiling.

"I'm not very athletic or the most in shape. But I do like the shape I do have, belly pooch included. More of a reader and biscuit eater than a gym goer."

"Okay but what did you really want to see?" he urged, taking a sip from his hot pink drink that the very handsome bartender put down in front of him without even asking.

"What are you, like a kinky shaman?" she asked suspiciously taking a sip of her crisp Pinot Grigio.

"The people that normally come to such places are sooo fucking jaded, honey." He replied dramatically, "You look sweet, like you just read your first Daddy dom erotica and wandered in here."

"You didn't!" Matty gasped accusingly when he saw Hermione's guilty face, "Pegged you for a little, didn't I! I love it when I'm right." He giggled, "So what a few too many glasses of wine and a couple dirty stories on the Kindle and the plan was born."

"Basically..." blushed Hermione. "I've always been incredibly high strung; the colouring books and diapers aspect doesn't appeal to me but the whole domestic kink in bed... the idea that I can just let go and be small..." she whispered.

"Makes you feel safe huh?"

She nodded, "It wasn't easy admitting I liked it because I didn't think I could retain my independence as a grown woman while still having fantasies like that."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I did a lot of reading, looked at a lot of forums online and I was shocked at how many women are not only interested or active in the lifestyle but they need it. And that I was being singularly narrow minded, that there were aspects of the lifestyle I could pick and choose." Hermione said "And so here I am, venturing out of my safe zone for the first time. I just wanted to have a look at the scene for the first time in real life."

"Finding a Daddy won't be hard for you, honey." Matty assured her, "You're well cute."

"Maybe not today though..." she said finishing the last of her wine... I don't want any of these men she thought with a detached sigh. I want that one over there with the blond hair and the silver eyes... the one I'm not supposed to want.

"Matty." Growled a voice from behind her head, causing her to freeze because she knew those artic tones well, having just put them out of her mind a second ago. "I suggest you find another form of entertainment for this evening."

FOR THE SAKE OF MERLIN! It was like a really cringe romance novel Hermione thought, how had he even spotted her. Merlin, literally the worst timing.

She wouldn't turn, she told herself stubbornly, she wouldn't. He sounded a wee bit angry... scratch that she could hear the rage in his voice and honestly, she didn't have the time to deal with this. They hadn't spoken in like ten years he couldn't just barge in on a conversation she was having.

"No! Stay!" she said to the young man who had started to rise from his seat, it was clear from the blush on Matty's face that her worst suspicion was confirmed. She really should have turn tail and run when she had spotted him, she though miserably.

"I wouldn't recommend listening to her, son." Now she couldn't turn. His voice had dropped an octave and damn if that hadn't sent a tingle down her spine straight into her panties.

The blond traitor in front of her gave a little wave before winking and walking off.

Really there was only one way to deal with this, she huffed miserably. Diving in head first.

"Malfoy." She said, mustering her coldest voice.

"Don't you fucking try, Granger." He growled, spinning the bar stool to face him. Forcing her to look up into his eyes... and holy shit... if Hermione Granger had thought Draco Malfoy was attractive before when she had caught a glimpse of him from afar, the impact of him up-close was nuclear.

Clear grey eyes, shaggy blond hair that had stopped being that sort of freaky silvery colour. The evidence of what must have been Viking ancestry was blatant on his adult face. When they were younger Draco Malfoy had been beautiful, it had often struck her funny how someone with such a malicious soul could look like the embodiment of a Christian angel but an adult Draco Malfoy was all man, no beautiful soft edges here. Maybe it was the Auror training, maybe it was the things he witnessed during his imprisonment and the war but Draco Malfoy had grown up looking very much like his Viking ancestors before him.

Beautiful was no longer the word Hermione would use, his sheer magnetism was incredibly commanding... no wonder he made a great Dom, Hermione thought with a semi hysterical giggle. She didn't think men like him existed outside dirty romance novels written on the internet but clearly, she hadn't been looking in the right places.

His square jaw was clenched so tight and his eyes held the promise of retribution but Hermione felt no fear, instead a gush of liquid heat made its way down her spine and into her panties. Merlin, this was such a total spanko fantasy of hers, strong, dominant man whisks her out of a place he deems unworthy of her.

No! Bad Granger! She reprimanded herself, she was just here to explore... oh I don't know ten years' worth of fantasies and Draco Malfoy was everything she had fantasized about for so long. From his wide chest to his heavy legs encased in dragon hide boots but she could fall into this fantasy every easily. It wasn't every day that you found out your totally unsuitable baby crush, colleague (ish) and until recently enemy was into the same things as you.

Well not the same, Hermione was pretty much settled on the fact that she didn't just need a Dom she needed a Daddy and clearly Malfoy was into some of the harder stuff, she didn't even swear! How was she going to allow some man in leather to string her up!

And the complications... god the complications would be the worst. No no this wasn't the man and this wasn't the place, maybe in another lifetime she sighed.

"Granger quit daydreaming and answer my question, what do you think you're doing here?" he growled out. God what a bastard, Hermione thought bitterly he doesn't even have the decency to look bad when he scowls. Draco's dark golden stubble was such a contradiction on his classically handsome face and again she wondered what that rough beard would feel like on the soft skin of ther thighs.

She should probably answer him.

Malfoy

Fuck...fuckity fuck, fucking Granger. Why in the name of Merlin's holy balls was Granger in fucking Poison it wasn't that well known on the BDSM circuit and one of the rare clubs where Draco played without a mask. Today was the worst day of his fucking life, she looked... Merlin, she looked edible that baby pink dress that looked like it was made for her and he fucking bet if he put both of his large hands around her waist, he could span it no problem.

Just fucking pick, her up and take her out of here said the sly voice in his head. She looks like a fairy in a land of leather and metal. This isn't the pace for her. Ignoring the insidious little voice inside his head he struggled to keep his attention on her face.

"What are you doing here." He repeated softly, enunciating every word through gritted teeth. He didn't want random assholes staring at Granger, she was his damnit. Even seeing her with Matty set his teeth on edge and that kid was as gay as one gets without wearing a permanent rainbow cape.

"Draco Malfoy you do not speak to me like that." The curly haired menace in front of him huffed.

"Granger, are you aware of where you are?" he growled, she looked like a damn princess.

His princess, this was the fucking reason why he hadn't bothered to ever approach her, when it came to Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy was hopelessly...infatuated, in love, aroused, possessed, jealous all of the above and so much more. Merlin knew how many fucking times he had wanked off in his shower to pictures of that full pink mouth closing over his cock and those whiskey eyes looking at him like he was the only man who had had the honour of being inside her candy apple pussy.

He had always thought she'd be vanilla as fuck, clearly princess was looking for a meander down the dark side.

Maybe you could give it to her, whispered the sly voice again. Talk about complicated, Draco scoffed silently. If he had her he would never let her go but what if she didn't want that. Draco didn't just like her... he was fucking obsessed with her, had been for years and his fucked-up desires didn't just involve them being together, he wanted every breath, he was endlessly possessive and not to mention his obvious choice of bed play.

You don't know that I like to make good girls cry do you Granger, hold them down, tie 'em and fuck 'em until they have tears running down their pretty little cheeks because Master's cock is just that fucking good and you're the best fucking girl.

"I am fully aware of where I am, Malfoy." She replied coolly, "As a consenting adult I am allowed to be wherever I damn well please."

"Granger this is a dungeon, people come here to get fucked, spanked and strung up in public. It isn't for you." He tried to explain.

"Ooooh the gall! The sheer audacity." She got up off the bar stool and began to poke his chest rapidly. "I am an adult and..." she lowered her voice dramatically, not that anyone was listening or cared, "A very powerful witch who can look after herself."

"And pray tell me Oh Mighty One where in that poofy confection is your wand hidden."

Draco didn't think that with Hermione's caramelly skin she would blush that easy but the bright red flush that spread across her bosom and went up fetchingly to her cheeks was a shock, "None of your business, Malfoy." She mumbled under her breath before shaking his hand off her shoulder. "Now if you're done manhandling me, I think I'll leave."

"You do that, princess." He said sardonically "And go straight home."

"What could you even do if I didn't." she said challengingly, "You're not my keeper." And she walked towards the door.

Yet... he thought ominously

God even the view from behind was glorious, her body was beautiful... Rubenesque. He wanted to dig his fingers into her soft hips as he drove the both of them to distraction. He had visions of them in his flat, his hand wrapped around her gloriously curly hair while her wet lips formed that enticing 'O' she tended to do when surprised and her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Fuck" he swore, he needed to find Matty. The partner who he had abandoned as soon as he'd spotted Granger giggling at the bar had found someone else to play with.

Not that Draco gave a fuck anymore. The things holding him back from fucking Granger and making her his had gone out of the window the moment he had discovered her at a BDSM club. It didn't matter that she didn't like him, Draco would make her because there was no way in hell he was walking around with the perpetual hard on for the rest of his life and he knew that nothing would do other than keeping the feisty Gryffindor... she was his.

Single minded determination wasn't new to him, he had used this particularly intense aspect of his personality to dig himself out of the mire of his childhood, then he had ruthlessly used it to gain everything he wanted all his life, becoming an Auror, fixing things that he knew he had been wrong about when he was a child, regaining Potter and Weasley's trust and forming a friendship with them.

And now it was Granger's turn, he would have kept far away but she had ventured close enough for the predator in him to smell and now that he had her scent... the hunt was on.

Spotting the spiky blond hair, he was looking for he caught Matty by the scuff of his shirt.

"She left huh." He grinned mischievously, "Finally decided to step into the dark side then, don't worry I'll be infinitely gentle with you." He winked placing a flirtatious hand on his shoulder.

Cheeky little cunt, Draco grinned at down at him. "Not a chance big boy, why don't you give that bartender who's been running around like a panting dog after you a chance."

He pouted before giving Draco's arm another squeeze, "He doesn't have guns like these though. So, why're you here? I thought the two of you knew each other in school."

"We were, but we haven't spoken in like ten years."

"You were a massive knob, weren't you?"

"The biggest"

"What was the deal then? She the nerdy girl you made fun of? Or the poor girl you made fun of? Or the ugly duckling who you used to bully and now she's the swan?"

Draco winced; it wasn't exactly as easy as Matty made it out to be but he couldn't explain the bigotry he perpetuated as a child to a muggle.

"Shit that bad?"

"Worse, but I'm not here to rehash our sordid past, what did she talk to you about?"

"What makes you think she said anything to me?" Matty asked with a speculative look on his face.

"Don't give me that shit, you could sell ice to an Eskimo, you got her to talk. I want to know what she said." He said sternly, the Dom voice worked wonders in most situations.

"She did talk to me but I don't think you're what she's looking for." He wrinkled his nose delicately, "She wants a Daddy... you're more whips, chains and Master. Which isn't a bad thing, just not what she's probably looking for."

A Daddy... no wonder she was in Poison it was one of the few dungeons in London with a domestic discipline scene. He had seen plenty of Little's in here. Draco didn't do that, the whole Daddy/babygirl dynamic was much too intimate to have with most of his play partners but with Granger, he could imagine her calling out to him in her husky voice and his cock rose in anticipation.

"She's not a fan of the age play though."

"I figured she wouldn't be, it's fucking Granger." Draco refrained from further comment, kink-shaming was a serious offence in any such event which was valid since places like Poison provided a safe space for couples to explaore their wilder tendencies and for people enmeshed in the lifestyle a place to play without judgement but with a strict set of ethical codes that protected both the subs and the Doms.

But Draco Malfoy had no intention of ever playing with Hermione Granger in a place like this.

With Hermione Granger, it would all be private and it would be fucking real.

Game on.

...


	2. Run Rabbit

Wild Side II

Hermione apparated to her home in one of the many magical suburbs outside of London as soon as she could. That walk of dignity (nay flounce) out of the club had taken all her mettle and then some. She assured herself she wasn't running away from Draco Malfoy, Viking extraordinaire and ruthless panty dropper...no she was just exiting the battle arena because she had a niggling little feeling this was far from over.

Her trip to Ukraine; an important ally for some of their trickier magical exports was coming up soon too and one of the reasons she had gathered the courage to go to Poison tonight was because she had stress drunk a really expensive bottle of Burgundy while trying to wrap up all the last-minute details. Butterbeer was nice but wine was truly magical.

Muggle or magical... politicians were a pain in the arse and 'junior minister', war-heroine and genius aside she was still seen as a little lady in the big boys club. She had worked for the Ministry since finishing university, even interning part-time while she was in her final year of a Politics and International Relations with Economics degree in Cambridge.

There was no real concept of higher education in the wizarding community but Hermione's parents had wanted her to go to university and now she was extremely glad she had listened. She had graduated in 2004 before going to work full time in the Ministry.

While she hadn't been completely isolated when she was in school Hermione did admit that she had certainly been ignorant. In the seven years she had been in school the muggle world had changed dramatically and going to university as a muggle in the early 2000s had given her a wealth of knowledge.

She made friends in university and for the first time she wasn't the smartest person in the room; attending moral philosophy lectures, watching theatre and experiencing the truly expansive scale of the knowledge that the human race had gained. She was surrounded by brilliant thinkers and scholars who lamented the state of the world at large but had the gleam of anarchy in their eyes.

Of-course if the muggle world was racist, sexist and homophobic so the wizarding world was too, only the revolutions that happened in the muggle world throughout history; the civil rights movement, the Women's Suffrage, the marches against war, the protests against climate change and of-course the Me-Too movement hadn't been experienced by the young witches and wizards at large, being stuck in an insular community that didn't allow for much outside interaction.

So internalized sexism and homophobia was disappointingly apparent even in the wizards of the younger generation.

She signed... systematic change...systematic change. She had to remind herself that it took time for people to change.

She had been out of university by the time Me Too really blew up in 2016 but that hadn't stopped her from making her own placard and marching along with the millions of women around the world.

But the men she worked with didn't think anyone under the age of 40 or with breasts should have an opinion about politics. She considered herself a stealthy agent of change.

Systematic change while slow, painful and laborious was better than having to fight another war.

Hermione had understood as soon as the war ended, being thrust into a world where at the age of eighteen she was making hard decisions about the future of their community... that diplomacy was the only choice. Men were willing nay downright hungry to go to war when their children weren't the ones dying.

She also understood that despite the war the real enemy wasn't Voldemort... he was the symptom of a problem, a problem that existed because their community was split; ruled by old ideas, old laws mired in corruption, bigotry and nepotism.

But changing centuries old systems took time especially when you wanted to do it peacefully and she wasn't willing to die for another man's propaganda ever again. So, she played their game; she was demure and ladylike in manner while being as aggressive and quick-thinking as third year Hermione dealing with Harry's Hippogriff drama; on paper. She'd had mediocre luck having her bills pushed through the Wizengamot but she had plenty of time and gumption.

She didn't even get to finish her Pinot, she thought bitterly opening the door to her cosy two bed flat. Since she could apprate and she thought living in London might actually be the thing that finally made her lose her mind she had moved out into the country.

The small village of Hogmany Hills was exactly as idyllic as it sounded. She was surrounded by magical families, there were forests to wander in moodily when the moon was full and most importantly a brand spanking new Flourish and Blotts within walking distance of her house. She loved her little house and sometimes she honestly felt like she was living a life out of an Enid Blyton book when she was home in the village.

Fresh bread came from the bakery below her flat and there was a weekly wizard friendly farmers market where one could buy everything from organic Concord grapes to freshly harvested deadly nightshade.

Draco Malfoy is missing out on this she scoffed to herself... shut up asshole he didn't offer a damn thing, all he did is yell at you and your undies got wet, have a little dignity...please.

The fantasy was cute though she thought turning on the vintage lamps her mother had 'thrifted' from some pretentious antique store in Shoreditch, reminding her to never-ever visit Shoreditch every time she walked into her house.

It was, it was a beautiful fantasy...she could imagine Draco here...in her home, her beautiful home that she created so lovingly, covered in lovely things collected from around the world, pictures of her family and friends and so many-many books or in her bedroom where the whimsical aspect of her personality had rampaged quite thoroughly.

Hermione had never lived alone before; in Hogwarts it was with other girls and before that she had been a little lass in her parent's home. So, when she had a chance to do whatever she wanted with her home she had gone a bit hog-wild in the bedroom.

She headed straight to her bedroom without bothering to turn any of the lights on, slipping the satin sleeves of her pink dress off her shoulders as she went. She hadn't bothered with a bra... again comfort above fashion.

In her panties, she dropped onto her bed...she could feel the wet spot that Draco sodding Malfoy's presence had left on them. Jerk.

With her eyes shut she swore she could hear that voice again and what a voice it was...she wondered how he sounded after making love or how he sounded when he trained new Auror's. Something she found out he did when Harry mentioned it.

As the fantasy took hold Hermione's small hands crept downward, one to her breasts and the other one down her panties. His voice was beautiful, he was beautiful...

"Miss Granger, you really shouldn't be here." He growled out, "The Arena is strictly off limits for anyone other than trainee Auror's."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea..."

"Really, kitten... no idea huh?"

"No Daddy..."

Hermione didn't even have to rub hard, in hindsight...embarrassing but currently her body felt like a pocket rocket...igniting from within.

She let out a long moan before her slender fingers found her engorged clit. Gently tugging on her nipples, she rode out the wave of pleasure that was crashing into her. Too quick, even just imagining his voice makes me cum...

Her fingers plucked at her nipple as she allowed herself to fall deeper into the fantasy.

Draco

The fireplace in Draco's apartment was burning cheerfully when he got back home from Poison after talking to Matty, there was no point of trying to find a sub for the rest of the night. He wanted no one else.

Hermione Granger had ruled his thoughts one way or another for the past twenty years, even he wasn't that dense...he was in love with her. That had never been on trial but convincing her that he was in love with her...that was a whole other ordeal that he had no clue how to go about dealing with.

The fire meant his mum had been by. He sighed; at least she was leaving the Manor, even if it was just to come wait from him in his apartment.

After the end of the war Lucius had been locked away in Azkaban to no one's surprise and Narcissa was offered a lighter sentence of house arrest because of her actions during the Great War however house arrest was probably the worst punishment they could have given his mother.

The Manor had always been her prison, even as a child he remembered his mother wandering around the giant halls like a pale ghost. Malfoy Manor had a way of making a person feel small... insignificant. Draco figured that's exactly what his father's family was going for when they built it.

Those giant walls, covered in ornate carvings made a person lose their sense of self... like you were so much smaller...less than anything those great walls may have seen; past or present.

It was much too large for their small family of three, Lucius who had grown up in the Manor ruled it with an iron fist and Narcissa already diminished by the behaviour of a cold husband and a home where the sound of her footsteps cracked as loud as gunshots in a tin can became weaker and weaker.

The people who were closest to Narcissa Malfoy knew a very different woman to the one with an often-haughty countenance splashed across the Prophet. Having grown up in a cold and affection-less household Narcissa Malfoy had developed a nervous disposition early on in life, having it only increase living in her cruel husband's house.

Draco's mother had never been able to have the big family she had so desperately craved often expressing her guilt to Draco, wishing she could have given him siblings so that he could experience what she did with her sisters.

If Draco was being honest, he thought that the only happy time in his mother's life had been the time she spent with her sisters when she was a girl, before Bellatrix lost her mind of-course. She wasn't harmful... just flighty and prone to depression. Draco spent his whole childhood protecting his delicate mother from his thoughtless sire. Lucius wasn't just cruel and cold but also thoughtless with little regard for his wife or child.

An avid reader from a young age Draco had discovered the magic of muggle literature whilst serving his own stint in Azkaban. The first book he read on anxiety, a total accident in his library approved pile had given him a far greater understanding of his mother than any explanation magic could provide. It had helped him accept, deal and ultimately love his mother with all of her strange anxieties and what she deemed to be her fits of 'melancholy'.

After that Draco had devoured muggle books; history, fiction, medicine whatever he could get his hands on. He loved psychology, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how the muggles had done it. It fascinated him; the depth of knowledge the muggles had gleaned on human nature.

That year he spent in a dark hole in Azkaban, his only companions whatever birds were brave enough to land on his high windows was the most illuminating in his life. The books broadened his perspective more than any muggle studies class ever could. He read everything from the Colour Purple to Grey's Anatomy, his mind whirling with thoughts and ideas he had never even been exposed to. Muggle history and politics were fascinating, a complex diorama of their progress as humanity.

He had never understood the nuance that existed in muggle fiction until he read Jane Eyre and then read a series of essays on the many cultural, racial and colonial aspects of Jane Eyre and Charlotte Bronte's ability to bring the complex issues of slavery and colonialism, old money and new into the domestic sphere. He read an entire paper on the furniture and its symbolism in Jane Eyre; fascinated by the complexity underlined in what masquerades as a simple love story.

Merlin, he wondered how Hermione would react if he started a conversation about the furniture in Jane Eyre with her. She'd probably have read the same paper as him and have already made notes he thought fondly.

The world was so much more complicated than he had known, Draco thought to himself with a chuckle. Sure, he knew what bigotry was, even participated in it but in reality, his world view before prison was much narrower than it was now.

Hermione probably thought she wasn't going to be seeing him any time soon, it was easy enough to avoid him when they were at work but she had no clue he was accompanying her to Ukraine and Draco planned to take full advantage of the opportunity and the surprise.

He was going to seduce Hermione Granger.

Draco wasn't a fool; unlike Hermione he had been having sex since was fourteen and at almost thirty-one he had indulged in almost everything on sample. Money and debauchery go hand and hand he though with a cynical smile.

She would be his, he had decided that the moment he had seen her dressed like a flower in a dungeon and being a Daddy, especially her Daddy would be no hardship at all. Draco groaned softly as he imagined palming the soft olive skin of her arse as he spanked her, just a thought of her made him hotter than any woman had managed to in person the last year.

That pink dress had given him the most sinfully glorious look into what she would look like in other pink things, he could see her now in a pair of pink and white knee length socks and a pink skirt.

"Please Daddy... I'll be so good."

Fuck! She made him wild. Draco smiled wickedly; he knew it was deviant but the thrill of having Hermione Granger... the ultimate good girl under him... spanked... with tears on her pretty cheeks while he fed his cock into her pink cunt slowly... made him hard as rock.

Draco was born to take charge; he had not only protected his delicate mother physically but also from Lucius's often vicious and painful jibes. He had never resented it; he had a dominant personality and there was no pleasure greater for him than keeping those he loved happy and safe.

She could let go with me he thought with satisfaction, he would keep her safe. He also understood that Hermione had very different ideas about sex than him. While he wasn't the most involved in her life he knew from Harry and Ron and now Matty that she was basically rather innocent.

As Matty put it "She wants kinky sex but with Fabio style romance." Draco actually had to google (another wonderous muggle invention) who Fabio was.

(a/n-he's the guy on all the 90's Mills and Boon romance novel covers, the one with the long flowing blond hair)

He couldn't just have sex with her, not Hermione Granger. For him and the way he had grown up; sex was a casual, throwaway thing. Something that wasn't touched by feeling or morality; as is the case in most upper-class families where marriages are based on alliances and benefits rather than attraction and love but Hermione Granger was looking for love. He wasn't a fool; she was a romantic at heart and lacking the cynicism that often takes adults their age when it comes to love and sex. He would preserve that sweetness within her.

Draco would have his way, keeping Granger with him for the rest of his life sounded most appealing and if he was being honest, he had no desire for another. He wanted to protect and cherish her but more than anything else he wanted to love her and he wanted her to love him back. While he wasn't one to doubt himself, he did wonder how many of his dark, fucked up desires could Hermione accept? He was a sick motherfucker and when it came to her... all rules were off the table.

Draco was looking forward to the challenge of winning her. He walked through the darkened hallway that led out of his living room into his bedroom dropping his clothes along the way. He desperately needed a shower, he had yet to break the news that he would be in Ukraine next week to his mother. He had to work on a way to let her know gently otherwise Blaise would have to come by and watch her... just to make sure she was eating and taking her medication right.

He wished she'd move out of the Manor, as inconvenient as it may be for a thirty-year-old to have his mother in his apartment he almost wished she'd move in with him instead of staying in the Malfoy mausoleum. But his mother's anxieties were very real and painful to her and this was a battle she had to fight all on her own.

She knew she was always welcome in his home, he thought she felt safe in his apartment which while not small was much smaller than the manor and far more inviting. Done in warm woods like cherry and oak Draco had done his very best to make his new home the opposite of the one he had grown up in. His living space was dominated by earth tones, unable to hide the Slytherin within, deep green's dominated the décor, shelves upon shelves held all manner of books from magical to muggle. Some worn down badly indicating his favourite pages and chapters.

When Draco had gone to Azkaban at eighteen, he had vowed to not touch the Malfoy fortune until he made something of himself. Some of the books on his shelves were bought right after he had left prison. Worn, second hand copies of Paradise Lost, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Handmaid's Tale and of-course Jane Eyre

Second hand copies he still had trouble getting rid of. He had also bucked tradition by getting a dog a few years ago, a move that had caused his mother to nearly have a heart attack.

Fucking Lucius Malfoy and his peacocks.

Draco had sat his mother down before introducing her to the border collie puppy that he hadn't wanted to take but had ended up with anyway when his sad eyes had captivated him during a RSPCA adoption drive while Draco was out in muggle London.

Named Odo after one of Tolkien's Hobbits (Draco's favourite fantasy novel because HOW DID THE MUGGLE GET THE DRAGONS RIGHT?) the little white and tan puppy was now a rambunctious two-year-old dog who adored his master to distraction and who was treated like the ultimate baby by Draco.

He knew it wasn't common practice for wizards to have dogs but damn if he didn't love the little pain in the arse to bits.

Odo loved his mother immediately and now two years later his mother had finally stopped jumping whenever the puppy was in her vicinity. Draco couldn't be too critical since she did dog-sit almost every day for him. It was endearing to watch his mother play with his dog, her delicate hands throwing the green ball that was enchanted to keep the dog's drool off in the park on his days off. Another place where he could imagine his sweet Gryffindor princess beside him.

The dog was currently sleeping over at the manor with his mother who knew he wouldn't be returning home until later that night. He had just been thrown for a loop when Granger showed up and was home much sooner than he had planned to be.

He felt no regrets however, just a delicious sense of anticipation.

Inside the shower Draco let his head fall forward and the pressure of the water hit his muscled back, sluicing through his dark golden hair. With his eyes closed he began a ritual he was now used to.

"Daddy..." dark, sultry eyes beckoned him forward. "You made me wait ages, Daddy... where were you?"

She looked exactly like he wanted her to, a tiny white and pink plaid skirt barely covered her generous bum and hair that was gathered into two sassy braids.

That's all she had on. Fuck.

"Why, princess? Were you lonely?" he rasped; dark laughter echoed around them... his laughter. "You should know Daddy's never far away."

His dream siren smiled her innocent smile before reaching both her delicate hands down to lift her itty-bitty skirt.

"I was daddy...fill me up...please..."

"Since you asked so nicely, princess."

Under the heat of the water Draco grasped his turgid cock, the memory of his quarry much brighter today...like it was in technicolour. Pink was his favourite colour on good girls, his hand furiously pumped up and down... a sad substitute for the real thing but it would have to do for now.

Fuck, even the thought of her made him feel out of control and in a short while he was yelling her name out, his leg and arm muscles going ridged... veins standing up in stark relief as he came more intensely than he had in a long time.

...

Kiev, one week later

Hermione dropped her bag down on the inn floor, she had travelled via Portkey from her office after being briefed by her boss only a few minutes ago. What she hadn't known was that besides staffers and her assistant there would also be a senior Auror accompanying them. Just in case her boss Cromwell had assured her, they couldn't be too safe.

When asked who would be joining them and if she would be able to meet them prior to their departure she was met with an absentminded shrug and a mumbled answer that her security would meet her at the destination. She had a bad feeling about this.

Well that was a lie, more like a... premonition...

She shrugged; she had never had much faith in the divine art of speculation. If she was being honest the only reason, she felt this way was because she was still thinking about Draco Malfoy.

For the past week she had tried from many an unsuccessful day to push the encounter she had had in Poison out of her mind but like any other woman deprived of living her wildest fantasies when she was in bed, she couldn't stop her brain from wandering.

Her overactive imagination showing her the many different ways that scenario could have played out. Ending not with her hands down her panties and her pillow muffling her loud gasping sobs but with him, in his arms...not having to worry about making it feel good because Daddy knew how. Gods...didn't she sound like a sex-starved idiot.

The knock on her door was so loud, Hermione couldn't help flinching a wee bit. It had pulled her from her shameful fantasy most effectively. Without thinking about it she headed to the door assuming it was the Auror assigned to guard her.

She knew Harry and Ron would have been the ones to select the Auror because despite her reminding them that they wouldn't have stayed alive during their year on the run if it wasn't for her they liked to treat her with the ferocious protectiveness that she had now realized came from the fact that they couldn't all be together all the time any more.

"Harry you well know I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need protection!"

"It's France, it's dangerous."

"There's nothing dangerous about France, Harry James Potter! I'm the only one from my department who has protection. It makes me look funny." She mumbled, "I don't want to stand out."

"Hermione..." Harry sighed, "you and me... we're family, right?"

"How can you even ask me that!" she cried out.

"Then how can you ask me not to make sure that one of my most important family member's doesn't have any protection. I need you to understand something, Granger." Harry looked dead serious, his green eyes peering at her across his desk... clear and hard, "I do not give a single flying fuck about anyone else in your department or in this entire ministry. As far as I'm concerned, I've paid my debt for being the Boy Who Lived and so if they want me to stay and be an Auror, I'll make damn sure they look after the people I love. Now no more discussion about this."

Hermione had stopped her arguments that day. Now every official trip included an armed Auror, Harry had tried to send one along when she had gone on holiday as well but Hermione had put her foot down. She had gone and complained to Ginny, who had ripped her husband a new one while Hermione had innocently smiled looking on.

Absentmindedly Hermione grabbed the knocker and pulled the door open...

...

Merlin thought Draco, he didn't think it was possible for her to get prettier. Granger's cheeks were flushed a becoming apple red, making the few freckles on her beautiful golden skin stand out.

Hermione was dressed in a navy pleated skirt and an adorable white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar with her hair gathered in a crown atop her head.

He was pleased when she stopped abruptly allowing him to take advantage of the sweet, slightly confused expression on her face. "Malfoy..." she whispered like she couldn't quite believe it was him.

"Hello baby." He said as he gave her a gentle shove, indicating he wanted her to go back inside the room. "Go on in babygirl, I think we have some things to talk about, yes? And we're not going to be discussing them in the hallway of this rat-infested shithole."

"What're you doing here?" she whispered, "Harry wouldn't have picked you to send with me." Her expression one of alarm and shock.

Draco's eyes hardened, "Before anything else happens here today babygirl I want you to understand one thing and that is that there is no one fucking better to look after you than me."

"But..." she began

"Enough." He said. "Inside, please." He said softening the command.

Hermione shivered delicately; Draco's voice alone was powerful enough to make her silent. Hermione knew he commanded an elite group within the Auror's and she understood why now; his voice alone dripped with so much authority silencing her abruptly.

"I think you said quite a bit the last time I saw you, baby." He said sardonically. "I want you to listen now. Okay? Can you do that for me? Because I have to get it out before I lose my nerve."

When he shut the door, the sound could be heard echoing in the silent room. Hermione stood studying his determined face. She wasn't worried but he seemed to have something important to say to her.

A Malfoy admitting to losing his nerve... Draco's ancestors would be rolling in their plots at the Malfoy Family Cemetery. Scratch that, a Malfoy speaking to a muggle born was infinitely worse in their opinion.

Not that Draco cared any more, he had everything he wanted except one stubborn, feisty and utterly beautiful muggle born and he intended to have her.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione's head jerked up startled. "What did you just say?"

"This is an apology, Granger, I'm apologizing to you." he said dryly

"For what exactly?"

"It's a generally overarching apology for everything from the age of eleven to the age of sixteen and an apology for all that you went through at my home."

Hermione was speechless and a little stunned. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting even though his sincere words made her feel tingly from head to toe. An apology... from Draco Malfoy, surely somewhere there was an angel weeping in joy.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she whispered, "You didn't just come here to apologize to me."

"My being here is a happy accident, baby. One I now in hindsight thank the stars for. But no that's not the only reason I'm here."

From the way he was studying her... Hermione's body knew why he was here and answered with a painful throb of desire.

He... wants... me?

"It doesn't change anything you know. Even if I forgive you." She whispered surprised, hastily adding "I do by the way...forgive you. I'm not blind, I know you've changed... but I'm scared."

"It changes everything." He growled shortly. His eyes raking over her like they owned her.

She shook her head vehemently.

Draco took a step towards her and Hermione moved back instantly.

"Why were you in Poison the other day, baby?" he asked silkily. He knew why, Hermione flushed sensing instinctively he just wanted her to admit why to him.

Hermione shook her head mutely.

"I didn't mean for anyone to see me there." She whispered, "It was a mistake, I left. Remember."

"Babygirl the only mistake was you thinking you'd find what you were looking for there."

She hadn't realized she had been backed against the mildew stained wall near the decaying nightstand. Draco loomed over her looking like a particularly predatory wolf with his kill in sight.

He really was a magnificent man she sighed, towering over her with his messy blond hair. His eyes were slightly sunken in surrounded by purpling bags like he hadn't slept properly and his cheeks were covered in golden brown stubble. He looked tired, she thought almost abstractly. Not that it took away from any of his handsomeness. She could feel the warmth from his large body close to hers, it was utterly delicious. She wanted to move closer and press her lips against his skin, tasting his wonderful musky scent on her lips.

Even in the most unflattering setting, Hermione could think of nothing other than him. He fully encompassed all her senses.

"You look tired, Draco." She whispered.

"Nothing a kiss from you won't fix, baby." He said, advancing ever closer.

"I don't think that would...mmmpfff" before she could finish the sentence his lips were against hers. Firm and warm his mouth brushed over hers repeatedly until she sighed giving him the opening he craved.

Hermione felt like she was floating, she had...in her opinion anyway kissed the pre-requisite number of young men in accordance of her age and her looks. Not too few and not too many. Few had made it past the first kiss but Hermione had always thought that kissing was just foreplay.

Clearly, she was very wrong... when kissed by Draco Malfoy, the kissing itself was the main event.

Draco was masterful; just from kissing alone she knew he would be an amazing lover. His firm mouth glided over her plush lower lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She felt consumed, from her lips the kiss carried it's potent effect down to the tips of her breasts and her clit. He made her wet... just from a kiss.

His warm mouth was open over hers, lazily he sipped from her lips like he had all the time in the world. Tenderly his tongue invited hers to come play, one of his large hands clasped her hip while the other held her head angled closer to his.

Hermione couldn't stop herself; she wasn't wearing high heels so it left her at a disadvantage but she wanted to feel more. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her slim fingers threading through his lush hair.

His mouth left hers briefly while he studied her flushed face, soft caramel eyes at half mast, her cheeks streaked with the evidence of her desire and Merlin...her mouth, wet and kiss swollen.

"You're such a fucking good girl, Granger." He whispered into her soft ear, "And you're going to be even better for your Daddy."

Hearing his words Hermione jumped out of her daze of desire.

Suddenly putting space between them she cried out, "He told you!"

"Baby it wouldn't have been hard for me to find out."

She was shaking her head violently, "We can't Draco. We work together and besides..." she said her voice trailing off, "I saw who you were with and what you were doing... I can't do that; it isn't for me."

Before he could open his mouth, a loud knock sounded on her door.

"Miss. Granger?" came the voice of Hermione's assistant, "Hermione, are you ready to head to the ministry?"

"Fuck." Draco swore angrily glaring at the door, "I'll see you later tonight okay baby. You're not to go to the ball without me escorting you. And this conversation is not done."

Draco could see Hermione's eyes hardening with stubborn resolve.

"Promise you won't leave without an escort, Granger." He said, ignoring the second round of knocks on the door. Both large hands clasped around her waist tightened as if to emphasise his point.

"I have to leave now Draco. And I don't need a babysitter to see me to a ball being held in honour of our ministry's alliance with this country."

She purposefully ignored his statement about the conversation because her head was spinning. Just kissing him had been one of the most sensual experiences of her life how would she go to bed with him without physically transcending this realm?!

And so quickly before he could respond she slipped past him and wrenched the door open.

Leaving him standing in her room like an idiot... fuck, he had forgotten how entirely aggravating Granger was.

Sighing he turned to track her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are welcome and appreciated


	3. Picking Daddy

Wild Side III

Hermione snuck into her room after finishing up the day with the Ukrainian foreign and trade minsters. Just a dull day sitting and listening to policy procedures but on the bright side they had managed to finish early and she could come get ready for the ball being held in the ministry without having to think about Draco Malfoy. Evading Draco Malfoy was not an easy task but there was a reason she had been called the smartest witch of their age. She knew when to pick her battles.

She showered and washed her hair quickly, choosing not to linger in the rather damp smelling bathroom. The budget for sending junior staffers anywhere was a pittance so they always ended up sleeping in the worst inns. She was avoiding thinking about what Draco had said earlier on. Inside she was quivering; she didn't know with what...desire or fear or maybe it was a mixture of both.

She had picked out a beautiful burnished gold gown for the party, wanting to put her best foot forward in this new relationship that she was helping the two countries forge.

If there was anything Hermione had learned after school and just being friends with Ginny Potter in general was how to doll herself up for a ball. Jumping out of the shower she quickly grabbed a bottle of Sleekeazy and thoroughly massaged the oil into her long tresses; enjoying the bergamot and vanilla fragrance.

Humming, next she added a drop of Follow Me oil behind her ears and on her pulse points, anyone walking past Hermione tonight would get the sweet smell of opium mixed with mogra flowers wafting towards them... mysterious and sinuous.

The oil was ancient American folk magick or hoodoo; Hermione considered herself to be a student of all forms of magic but she felt a secret affinity to the sexy, sexual world of folk magic, enjoying its earthy sensuality and homage to the goddess and tonight she wanted more than anything for one man in particular to feel the sensual, drugging effects of the oil.

She wanted to beguile Draco of that she was certain. Hermione knew that once he had her nothing wold be the same again; either it would be the most heady experience of her life or one of incredible heartache because the man that Draco Malfoy had grown into had the ability to enchant her senses like no other.

She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't feel like she needed to do much in terms of makeup today. Her caramel skin looked unusually flushed but also healthy and rested. Hermione added some sooty mascara to her lashes and brushed on a bold red lip. Waving her wand, she quickly dried her hair before braiding it into a crown and wrapping it around her head.

The last bit before leaving were her clothes, laid out meticulously on her bed. Soft white satin panties, her simple yet dramatic gold velvet gown and a pair of gold heels that wrapped around her slender legs gladiator style.

Before stepping out of the door Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror, almost not recognizing the animated face of the woman looking back at her. Whose chest rose rapidly, the flush that had begun on her cheeks spreading to the creamy swells of her breasts and who felt the hint of damp in her panties... excited.

She knew Draco, Daddy... would get angry that she had left without his escort but the mischievous part of her, the same one that often warred and lost to her more practical senses wanted to test his mettle. She gave a self-conscious giggle before nervously smoothing down her outfit, hyper aware of the bareness of her walnut brown arms and the vulnerable back of her neck.

She looked good, those sooty lashes covering whiskey eyes... brimming now with desire thinking about the man who would be her lover. She knew she had told him that they would discuss it but if Hermione was being totally honest, she would never have said no to the opportunity anyway. Draco Malfoy was everything she wanted in her fantasies and now it was time to see if reality could live up to it.

It had felt good to allow him to simmer though...

...

Draco

Draco knew that the little minx would disobey him the moment his back was turned. He also knew it was a futile project to trudge up to Hermione's room and knock on the door. She had probably gotten in early and left to get to the ball without him just to flout his authority. Not that he minded, Draco was looking for any excuse to spank the delectable Miss. Granger.

It's ten swats for that alone, baby. He would relish taking her across his knee once the damn circus was done. Draco didn't much care for balls, parties or most people. He was anti-social at the best of times and hostile most of the time.

After about five minutes of fruitless knocking on her inn door, he simply apparated to where the ball was being held. His slow to rise temper getting heated.

Point babygirl, he thought with a laugh.

The large building where the event was being held was lit up with little fairies clinging to the branches of the trees that lined the long, circular driveway leading up to the large open doors. Classical music and the sound of soft conversation floated down, as well as the tinkling of crystal. Draco gritted his teeth, he detested gatherings like these. He'd been subject to them most of his life and now as an adult chose to forgo them in favour of the company of his dog and a good book.

But Granger was in there and there was no way in hell he was letting any of these snivelling little bastards near her. Hermione had an innate sweetness and sense of diplomacy that stopped her from really being rude when men pressed to take advantage of her time.

Plus, she was his to protect, in more ways than one now. When he had told her that they would be continuing the discussion of their relationship later Draco knew there would be no more discussion. Hermione Granger would be his.

While he was used to claiming the things he wanted ruthlessly, with Hermione Granger the claiming would be mutual. He had seen the bright, arousing light in her eyes after he had kissed her and knew she wanted him as much he wanted her... to make love to her, to dominate her, to fuck her into submission.

Grey eyes darkened at even the thought of her rejection and carelessly, like his habit had become since his hair grew out in prison, he ran his large, tan hand through his blond hair regretting that he hadn't bothered to shave or change before coming here.

The men apprating at points near him were dressed in well-appointed dress-robes and some in well-tailored tuxedos and the women in any manner of luxurious of fancy dress; magical or muggle. The jewels were out on full display and Draco looked down at his outfit ruefully, it wasn't often one could say they had arrived better dressed at a party than a Malfoy. But Draco had been working, his dark shirt and pants complimented by the standard Auror leather vest and dragon hide boots were austere but at least they didn't show dirt.

Putting his clothing at the back of his mind Draco strode down the driveway leading to the large open doors, his tall, muscular frame causing people to back away while he walked in purposefully.

Hermione

Hermione knew from the tingle that made its way down her back that Draco Malfoy had walked in. Even so far away she could feel his presence and her traitorous body responded with such delighted abandon Hermione was starting to believe she was far more carnal than her 20's had led on. She couldn't wait to see him and so subtly she moved her body to face the entrance.

By the Gods... he really takes my breath away, she thought with a sigh.

Draco Malfoy was hewn by an incredibly loving hand; he had obviously not put any effort into dressing for a ball. Dressed as always in his all black Auror's robes with the outer covering shed, leaving him in just a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants he looked like an avenging angel.

She wasn't too far and she could see the dark blond stubble decorating his cheeks and the evidence of the careless running of his hands through his hair. His jaw was clenched and his eyes stony as he surveyed the crowd; breaking them up into quadrants trying to find her.

She wouldn't hide she swore even as she felt herself move behind a pillar. By Merlin, Draco was the most handsome man Hermione had ever seen and she felt a responding tug to his raw appeal in her pussy.

As soon as his eyes caught sight of hers, they hardened and he began to move towards her.

Draco

She looked like a princess, his golden Gryffindor princess. Her warm amber eyes danced, alive with mischief and even though she was partially hidden behind one of the large pillars in the room he knew she wouldn't move until he got to her.

He started to walk towards her when a sudden screams rose from several corners of the room... disorienting him.

Before he realized what was happening the wide-open doors were slammed shut and locked with magic.

One loud hysterical scream was followed by another and the sick sound of something wet thudding against the floor.

Draco didn't need to turn to look, someone had just been killed. Gutted by the sound of it.

The sound of panic was a familiar one to Draco, there was the loud sound of glass crashing to the ground, the smell of singed hair and powerful magic. He felt his blood slow in his veins, his senses knew the acute pain of battle and they opened. Now was not the time for panic.

He caught Hermione's eyes which had now widened with fear and panic. He needed to get to her, it was his job to protect her. That was the priority, he moved away from the large doors and sought the refuge of the long shadows thrown suddenly now that the fairies had fled.

The scene out in the main atrium was one of pure chaos, dozens of men dressed in head to toe black had their wands out. Their battle readiness in direct contrast to the partygoers.

The body of one of the men who had walked into the building before Draco was barely recognizable on the floor, a large gash through his belly displaying the full interior and the floor decorated by his guts, his eyes held no life behind them now and his face was twisted into a disgusting grimace of pain.

Draco watched as one of the Death Eater look-alikes grabbed a young blonde girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen by her hair, yanking her forward until she screamed. One of the many in the fray.

"Enough." Called out a powerful, accented voice in English and Draco turned to see a group of in men the imitation Death Eater gear gathering. "We have come for the English mudblood slut who was involved in the taking of our Dark Lord from us."

Hermione...

He wasn't surprised this was happening, after all it had only been about 12 years since the Great War and many of those in Europe who had supported the Dark Lord had lost a great deal when he was defeated; money, property and of course respect.

Especially in a country like Ukraine; where the minsters were rumoured to be corrupt and the magical community known to survive hand to mouth a turn out like this of women dripping in gold and men with more money in their pockets than most of people saw in a year. There was bound to be something that happened.

This group... whatever they called themselves were smart. They had picked the perfect night. People's guard would be down during a party, everyone just a little drunk on the excellent Elf made wine being served. They weren't just here for Hermione, they were also here for the gold.

Granger was a distraction, what they really meant to take were the jewels from the women they had cornered. Draco could tell from Hermione's pleading eyes she wanted him to help. This had the potential to turn into an international scandal.

He sighed, he was close enough to door which had been locked and could easily force it open but one particular group of men were holding several older, wealthy looking women hostage.

The rest of the crowd had managed to get their wands out and now some pointed towards the group of Death Eaters who held the women hostage and some pointed towards the dozens of other men who surrounded them.

"I wouldn't be so quick with our wands, gentlemen." Came the same heavily accented voice. "After all you wouldn't want me to accidently slip up and hurt one of your wives would you." Each of the men had their wands held to the throats of their captives. One quick Avada and the women would be dead. They couldn't take any chances. "Bring out the mudblood bitch. We know she's here." He demanded again.

Draco warned Hermione with his eyes, "Don't move."

He should have known she'd never listen...

Hermione

"I'm here you bastard. If you have something to say to me." She stepped out boldly, knowing that it was a big mistake but hopefully her approach would distract the men in hoods long enough to disarm them.

All of their wands were so close to the women's throats and the dozen others surrounded the other people at the event. They would have no chance of missing if they chose to end their lives, Hermione couldn't live with that on her conscience. This was one of her first major diplomatic ventures and had the making of a huge political disaster with all the top officials of the Ukrainian magical ministry, their families and children attending this party thrown in her honour.

She knew that if disaster struck here. Now. She would never be able to return to her job in the Ministry of Magic. These men had demanded her specifically, it wasn't a secret she had been travelling to Ukraine since much of her, Harry and Ron's official work was often scrutinized in the press. This was her first time dealing with a problem of such political magnitude.

How had they even gotten into the venue?

She knew from Draco's furious eyes that he was calling her every curse word under the sun right now. It was a good solution and she wasn't about to second guess herself, while the pseudo- Death Eaters were focussed on her Draco with the help of the guards who had appeared from a back entrance and were now sliding quietly along a wall could disarm the contingent of men.

She desperately hoped Draco could read the tilt of her head, he hadn't noticed the scores of men silently edging along the back walls, he was hidden well himself... close to the entrance doors but in the long shadows of some decorative foliage. His stormy grey eyes finally relented in their barrage of glares and followed where her chin was pointed.

The man who had spoken and she assumed was the leader of the terrorist group came forward, still dragging the woman he held, his wand digging into the skin of her neck.

"Whore." He spat vehemently and even though Hermione couldn't see his face she could hear the rage in his voice, "I lost everything because of you, mudblood cunt."

Hermione kept her eyes trained on him, as much as she wanted to look towards where the guards were entering, she couldn't give their presence away. His face was hidden obviously and the accent Slavic but that would be a given seeing as they were in Eastern Europe. He walked with a limp and didn't seem very healthy at all, she could hear the wheezing of his lungs as he breathed.

If she could get to her wand quick enough, she could disarm him without letting the woman he had taken hostage get hurt. She'd have to be quick though. Her wand was in a holster on her thigh but she needed the bastard to come closer.

"What's the matter big man?" she taunted, "Lost everything because a young girl was smarter than your Dark Lord?"

The cold blue eyes behind the mask hardened and he began to drag the distressed matron with an arm around her neck... coming closer to Hermione.

She had a small advantage... a mid-length slit on her gown, a wee bit lower than her holster but if she was quick and he came closer...

When the terrorist was close enough to grab her, she saw his massive hand reaching out like the claw of death towards her.

Quickly Hermione grabbed her wand, "Expelliarmus." His wand flew from his hand but before Hermione could look around her, she had to contend with a very large, very angry man intent on hurting her.

"Run!" she screamed pushing the older woman away.

Before she could move away though a large, meaty hand clamped down on her small foot... crushing it.

"Get away from me." She snarled.

"Not so strong now, mudblood bitch." Taunted the bastard.

Nearly blinding her a light flashed above his head, "Stupefy."

Draco, she sighed... he'd come for her...

...

"Fuck Hermione." He said, helping her up, "Fuck..." for the first time that night Hermione felt better, he hugged her close and she could smell his woodsy scent.

"That was really scary." She confessed into his throat, "I guess I really should reconsider going on field assignments."

Draco just tightened his arms around her, "You're going to get spanked for this babygirl, you know that right."

"Mm-hmm." Hermione murmured, drugged by the warmth of Draco's body. Her heart had stopped racing and all she wanted to do was remain in his arms. "What happened to everyone else?" she whispered up to him.

"Plenty of guards came once an alarm was sounded, they were smart this group...whoever they are. There was a series of fire's set to important buildings in the complex to distract most of the guards and they managed to get in, one by one."

"Do we know who they are?"

"Doesn't matter." He said firmly, "It's not our job to deal with them. We're going back to the inn."

"But it was me they wanted." She protested.

"No baby it was the gold they wanted, you were a very convenient excuse, however."

"Thanks." She huffed, pushing past him.

The Minster of Magic was there surrounded by some very distressed government officials all talking over one another, she made her way over to him. Hermione felt terrible, if only she hadn't been the one sent.

"Miss. Granger." He said a grave look of sadness on his face, "I do apologize for what you experienced tonight." He was incredibly handsome, this Ukrainian Minister of Magic. With raven black hair and a touch of silver at his temples he was unspeakably elegant but also incredibly warm with chocolate eyes and an inviting mouth that was often turned up in a smile. Except right now.

"Please!" she said, "I guess... some people still haven't forgotten. I would like to apologize...for being here, giving them this opportunity."

"They would have found any reason to do it, don't take it to heart." He consoled, laying a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You should go back home and rest. I can see the young man sent to guard you glaring a hole into my skull right now." He laughed heartily. "We will deal with these men in our own way."

"But..."

"Enough Granger." She felt Draco's large hand clamp down on her waist, "Inn. Now."

"Don't order me like I'm a dog, Malfoy." She huffed.

"Dogs are far more obedient." He muttered under his breath.

"Draco Malfoy. I don't know your middle name! You did not just compare me. Hermione Jean Granger your colleague and ...er...friend to a dog." She said whipping around to face him too fast, her leg giving out from under her.

"Ack!"

"Graceful..." he muttered dryly bending down to where she had fallen. "What happened to your foot, baby?"

"Shut up." She replied with no real heat behind it, "That idiot, whoever he was. What's his name anyway?"

"Kushnir... Andrii... Kushnir, one of the oldest magical families here in the East. Lost a great deal of gold and land when he was persecuted for dark magic after the second war."

"Well he crushed my foot, he was strong." She said, "And sick, you should tell one of these men that he was wheezing."

"I don't think they'll care much, baby." He said wryly, sitting down on his haunches beside her, "Want me to heal you?" he asked gently, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're a mess."

"Um... thanks." She tried not to get too offended.

"Sexy mess." He confirmed. She did look wonderful if a little bloody and mussed, "I'll heal you but you have to promise to come back to the inn quietly."

"No spanking." She negotiated.

"No chance, babygirl. No spanking means no sex." He laughed at her frown.

"But you said you wanted me." Even she knew that wasn't fair, they were both setting out to explore something new between them. A relationship dynamic that functioned on the fact that when she acted out, she was to be disciplined... and she wanted that, merlin did she ever but not today... it had been exhausting.

"Okay, today how about I heal you... we go back, you get in your pyjamas and we talk?" Draco suggested gently, "You look like you need to sleep."

"You'll stay?" she asked, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

He nodded before performing a quick Episkey that helped with her bruised foot.

"Okay, let's go. I'm exhausted." She held a hand out expecting him to help her up, instead Draco simply put one hand behind her legs and one around her shoulders before picking her up. Cradled against her chest.

"What're you doing?" she gasped.

He gave her the 'look', a mixture of annoyance and an incredibly intimidating glare that made her shut up before marching out of the building.

Hermione remained silent and enjoyed the novel feeling of someone carrying her, it made her feel little. Precious. She found that she quite enjoyed the experience, especially being that close to Draco's face. He really was handsome she thought dreamily and very stern. When they were younger Draco Malfoy had been mean but powerful which attracted all sorts of people to him... they admired him and loathed him at the same time, both worshipped and reviled him...she had hated him but this wasn't the same boy she had gone to school with. This was a man.

He was still a bit mean though, except it was much nicer now.

Hermione realized for the first time in their short and tumultuous adult acquaintance which she believed only started from their meeting in Poison was that she knew next to nothing about him.

"What's going on in that brain, girl?"

She felt the rumble of his deep voice against her cheek, it was both soothing and incredibly sexy.

"I was just thinking about how, you and I... we know very little about each other now."

"So, go ahead, tell me everything there is to know about you."

"That's ridiculous..." she huffed into his chest, "and a romance novel trope. You have to ask me questions, you can't be interested in everything I do. Like are you interested in how I drink my tea? Or if I wet the brush and then add toothpaste or add toothpaste and then wet the brush."

"Here's something new I've learned about you." He muttered darkly, "You're incredibly annoying."

"You knew that already." She pointed out, "You can't take all that growly 'I want to be your dom' stuff back now. You've known I'm incredibly annoying since school."

"I don't take it back, idiot." He said, a rush of affection filling him. "Do you know how fucking scared I was when you stepped out from behind that damn pillar?"

"You should have more faith, Malfoy. It's hard to squash us mudblood cockroaches." She chuckled.

"We gotta aparate now okay, just hold on."

Hermione felt the familiar tug in her belly and before long they were standing in alleyway behind their inn.

In the dark Draco set her on her feet before roughly pushing her up against the wall. "Don't call yourself that again, Granger." He said, his voice dark and dead serious.

"It's just a joke, Draco." She said, running both hands against his broad shoulders. "Besides I'm sure I've been called worse. By people you know." She said.

Instead of replying he kissed her... long and hard. His lips deep and drugging as they sipped from hers again and again. "I'm sorry, you know that right. Truly and honestly, sorry."

"I know, Draco." She whispered, urging his head down again. "Kiss me again."

"Inside, baby."

Hermione wanted to protest but he was looking fairly intent so she let him herd her inside and then take her up to her room. She fully intended to entice him into kissing her again. Her body felt warm; both from his proximity and the deep arousal his kiss had ignited.

Just because she didn't want their first time together to be in a dingy inn room that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of having him there for a little under the clothes heavy petting... just to make herself feel better after her ordeal of-course.

Hermione undid the wards around her room and followed Draco inside.

"Come on, baby." He urged gently, "You're covered in soot and other shite. Let's get you into the shower."

She complied with him easily, letting him slip the straps of the golden gown down her shoulders... allowing it to pool around her feet. Next he helped her undo her shoes, slipping them off her feet with particular care shown to her bruised right foot.

"He really latched on huh?" Draco said softly, examining her foot gently while she stood steady with her hands against his shoulders.

"Doesn't hurt much anymore." She murmured studying the top of his head. Did people have handsome heads, Draco certainly did... how unfair, she huffed. How was she supposed to compare to his hotness, what about her belly pooch? Surely he wouldn't...

He distracted her by next he helped her slip out of her panties and undid her hair which was covered in debris.

Hermione studied him warily, her one arm covering her breasts protectively and other hand splayed out in front of her mound.

"Shower?" she whispered uncertainly. She hadn't done anything like this before, so she didn't know the protocol.

Draco grinned down at her carefully neutral face.

"Go in, baby." He urged gently, "I'll come in and wash you back."

She flushed before rushing into the bathroom.

Gods, she was lovely. Draco had to take a deep breath to compose himself. His cock was stiff with arousal. Hermione was utterly beautiful; skin the colour of café mocha and soft curves that begged the attention of his fingers. He was obsessed with her; intelligent, witty and strange, he knew that no matter how much time had passed since school Draco Malfoy was still smitten. No one else had ever captured his attention like the wonderful muggleborn waiting breathlessly for him in the shower right now.

He slowly stripped, urging his unruly body to calm down. Hermione had just been through something traumatic and he also guessed she wished for a safer place than this one to begin their Daddy/babygirl play. But asking him not to touch her would be impossible.

So, he walked to the bathroom, his single-minded focus on her.

Hermione was... excited and trepidatious at the same time. The door of the shower opened and there he was... in all his steamy glory.

"Holy..." she breathed, "You're hot."

Draco burst out laughing, pleased with her greedy study of his body.

"You're gorgeous too, baby." he said gently, "I'm a lucky man."

Hermione flushed happily. She knew Draco Malfoy was hot but just how hot he was didn't really come into focus unless he had his clothes off. She studied his powerful body forgetting her shyness, it was a wonderland for her senses and fingers to explore.

"Did you have some Viking in your ancestry, Malfoy?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm sure I do, Granger." He laughed, scooping up the bottle of shower gel. Lime and strawberries; appropriate. Sweet and tart like Granger. "Why don't you do some research into it."

She nodded solemnly before asking, "Were you surprised when you grew so tall?" She said wonderingly, gathering the courage to venture closer, soothing her small hands over his large chest.

He looked at her strangely, "My father's the same height, lovely. He just spent a great deal of time inside the house, being lord of the manor. That's why he looked pale and his hair remained silver. Being an Auror is physical work; its often outside where the sun bleaches your hair and darkens you skin, you get cursed and that leaves behind scars on your body and you have to work your body because being physically weak leaves you vulnerable."

"I just remember you being so different, Draco." Her hands were curiously close to his cock and Draco's body jerked with recognition.

"Careful darling." He warned, "You're playing with fire."

The tactile pleasure of touching Draco Malfoy's hard, warm body outweighed the warning in his words and Hermione drew closer, her small hands gently exploring breadth of his body.

Draco squirted some of the gel onto his hands before glaring at her, "You can explore later. Let's get you clean first."

Hermione allowed him to gently soap up her arms and wash her feet and legs before he moved on to more intimate territory.

"I've dreamt about these breasts often, baby." He said huskily, his large hands fully covered her breasts while his rough thumbs brushed over her throbbing pink nipples, "Will you be wet?" he teased huskily, "If I reach down and check."

Hermione nodded mutely, her eyes wide and her breath hitched.

"Take your hands lower, sweet." He murmured. "You have such lovely breasts, baby. I've dreamed about your how sweet your lovely pink nipples will be, what colour they'll be... this sweet baby pink or maybe a peach or a gorgeous chocolate brown."

Hermione sighed in pleasure before doing as he asked, her delicate fingers traversed down her torso to where her pussy lips glistened with her arousal. Draco slid one hand down her back to her bum, cupping it as he parted her legs to look at the mound between them.

"Fuck babygirl." he breathed, "You're so pretty... pink and swollen."

"Do you like that, Daddy...?" she asked uncertainly, her voice rife with hesitation. She had nothing to worry about because as soon as she used the word Draco's eyes darkened with desire. Making her feel indestructible.

"We're just going to play a little okay, baby. I just want you to let go and trust Daddy on this one, Merlin help me." He sounded agonized.

"Okay Daddy." She found herself agreeing to whatever he said, falling deeper into her Little space, despite his agony Hermione wasn't scared he'd do something to hurt her.

"Pick a safe word baby. In case you want to stop, not that we're playing hardcore right now but for future reference."

"Beelzebub." She blurted out without thinking.

"Beelzebub huh? From Paradise Lost." He asked, his hands stopping on her body, his eyes studying her curiously.

"Yes, wait... you've read Paradise Lost?" she said, embarrassed than confused.

"There are a great many things you don't know about me, Miss. Granger." He chided, tapping the end of her nose gently. "Okay Beelzebub it is, if you ever feel like I've gone too far in the future use it and I'll stop right away."

"Why do you say future, why not from now?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because you and I aren't having sex. Not here and not until you take your spanking, babygirl."

"Why do you have to spank me?" she scowled at him.

"You know full well. As your boyfriend and Daddy, I am horrified that you would put yourself in the dangerous position of leaving without your escort and as your security I am horrified at the way you dodge Aurors who are just trying to do their job."

"But I haven't said yes to you being my boyfriend or my Daddy just yet, Draco. Plus, I don't think any transgressions that happened today should count since I didn't technically agree to anything yet." She negotiated skilfully.

"Spanking or no deal. And I swear Hermione Jean that I can outwait you. Plus, you knew the day I saw you." He said darkly. "That you were meant to be mine." He rasped, lifting the hand that had been cupping her breast gently to her throat.

Hermione's breath hitched, all the books she had read... nothing, absolutely nothing had prepared her for Draco Malfoy's brand of dominance. His eyes were swirling with wild emotion, almost feral and they told her they wanted her.

And lo a surprise... she wanted him back, Hermione ached, craved to be the centre of someone's life. Someone to love her and care for her like... Draco did... like Daddy did...

"I'll do it, but not here Daddy." She whispered worrying her lip, "It's dirty." Her nose wrinkling.

"We'll go back to Daddy's place okay babygirl." he said, smiling down at her warmly. "You really are a good girl."

Hermione felt herself glow at the praise.

"Come baby, we've been in the water too long... you'll be all pruny if you don't get out now."

Hermione frowned, she had hoped her Daddy would give her, her promised orgasms... well not promised but implied.

Draco ushered her out, smiling secretly at her naked display of disappointment. He did admit; there was something beautiful about an untrained sub and particularly Hermione with her charming Little air and obvious innocence.

She stepped into the towel he held out for her, frowning up at him. "I can do it myself Draco."

"Daddy." He reminded her gently, wrapping her snugly in the towel, "and while I'm here you don't have to. Daddy's here to look after you babygirl, remember."

She acquiesced and Draco enjoyed the look of bliss on her face as her thoroughly dried her, stopping for a moment longer than necessary on her sweet cleft.

Hermione studied her Daddy through hooded eyes, he showed no indication that his painful looking arousal was bothering him.

"What're you staring at babygirl?" he asked gruffly from where he was drying her foot.

"Take me to bed please, Daddy." She blurted out.

Draco's eyes darkened and he abruptly sprang up, snagging her in his arms. Out of the bathroom, he dropped her on the bed before going rooting through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" she asked softly.

"Something for you to wear to bed, baby?"

"Right now?" she asked, hurt.

"Granger..." he groaned, "Baby listen... you are hurt and have had a rough evening. You need to get to bed."

"Don't you want me, Daddy?" she asked again, her eyes soft and luminous.

Fuck it... Draco thought, he really was going to be nice and considerate for once but her whiskey eyes were pleading with him.

Hermione knew the moment he groaned she had him and so she shed the towel and opened her legs, her slender fingers going down to part the petals of her pussy.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You know, Daddy." She whispered softly, keeping her fingers right where he could see them, "I came like this that night last week, when you came to chase me out of your club." she pouted. She wanted him to come closer...

"Didn't come to chase you out." He whispered dazed, unable to move. His eyes greedily following her slender brown fingers playing with her sweet, wet cunt. "Couldn't have any of those bastards seeing you."

"Why Daddy?" she moaned, her fingers now strumming her clit. Her fingers weren't enough... she wanted Draco to touch her but he looked like he was glued to his spot... his eyes trained on her with lethal precision.

"Mine." He ground out, advancing on her suddenly. Hermione let out a gasp as she felt his strong hands grasp her thighs and pull them apart. Draco bent down and kissed his wanton woman, her wild curly hair was still damp and her skin smelt like lemons and he wanted her more than his next breath. "Because you're mine."

His mouth ground into hers and Hermione reached out to grasp his strong arms, her body quaking with more pleasure from just his kiss than anything any other partner had managed to get out of her.

"Daddy!" she keened out loud as she felt his fingers part her pussy lips with infinite gentleness, this was the first time he had touched her down there!

Draco felt lightheaded as her tight sheath clamped down on his fingers and her beautiful eyes almost rolled shut with pleasure. It wouldn't take much for her to cum now, he could tell from her gasping breaths and the flush on her chest.

Today had been a trying day for her, he thought looking down at her affectionately. Her mouth was open in that adorable 'O' that Draco loved so much, her lips plump and full from his ravaging kisses through the evening.

Draco kissed her hard again, his tongue swirling inside her lips, his large blunt fingers playing with her sweet cleft, going deeper and deeper into her warmth.

"I'm a fucking saint." He murmured to himself as his baby began to chant his name, her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Daddy!" she screamed suddenly, creaming all over his hand, "Cumming!"

"Next time baby..." he said in his dark, gruff voice, "If you cum without permission, I'll spank your ass red."

"Mmmhmmm..." muttered Hermione, her body quaking with the effects of two strong orgasms. Her Daddy had played her body like a well-tuned instrument, it hadn't even taken her a few minutes of cum. "What about you, Daddy?" she asked dreamily when he shifted her to lay on top of him.

"You don't worry about me, babygirl." he said, his voice gruff with desire, "I won't die if I don't take you one more day... sleep now, it's been a tough night."

And so, Hermione did, on his chest, in his arms...surrounded by warmth and security.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are both appreciated and welcomed x


	4. They Call it the Big 'O'

Wild Side: Bonus Chapter (NSFW)

Hermione was breathing steadily through her nose, in and out... she reminded herself...in and out. Today marked a week since their return to the UK and in the past week she had spent every free minute of her time with Draco...Daddy...

And today finally, they were at his home and she was staying the night. The past week had been wonderful; filled with play like Hermione had rarely experienced in her busy, serious and studious life. Draco wasn't just handsome, he was charismatic, deeply emotional and highly intelligent. Every minute they spent together Hermione felt herself falling deeper and deeper under his spell.

They were magnetic, whenever they were together, they simply gravitated towards each other. Each date they went on Hermione found herself wanting to stay with him longer, disappointment would rush through her as the evening would end. Due to her rather formidable intelligence and take no prisoners attitude Hermione had rarely been treated with the gentleness and protectiveness that Draco treated her with. He was firm, compelling and without a doubt the most possessive man she had ever met and she was slowly falling in love with him.

They hadn't taken things to the next level yet, on Draco's insistence. He wanted her to be sure that this was what she wanted. Really, she should have been terrified at the way he suddenly occupied and dominated her life but it felt right. All they had done in the past week was make out like horny teenagers but whenever she tried to push further, he had gently rebuffed her.

"Not yet, babygirl. Always in such a hurry... typical Gryffindor." He would then laugh and kiss her on the nose and assure her that while he wanted her very much, their first time would be special. Especially because of the spanking that was owed to her...his eyes gleaming with a feral light as he said that.

Even kissing her Daddy was a sensual experience, Draco made love with his mouth...his kisses were firm sometimes...pressing down on her like she was his lifesblood, like he was trying to draw her very essence from her and other times he liked to play, nipping and tugging on her mouth until she thought she'd go mad with desire.

She did admit that she took full advantage of the fact that he wanted to so much. A week was seven days too long and so she had decided to entice him today...maybe a little jealousy would work wonders. She should have known better... she thought as she shuddered delicately.

"Are you thinking about what you did today, baby?" came his deep voice from somewhere in the room.

She shivered in a mix of arousal and fear; she didn't fear him but she was trepidatious about what was to come.

She nodded her head solemnly from her corner where Daddy had her stand with her skirt held up, her silly panties on display...only to him perhaps but embarrassing none the less.

"Yes Daddy..." she whispered, feeling her cheeks stain with a humiliating blush. Merlin, her panties were wet, she was aroused not only at being treated like a naughty girl but also from the heat of his gaze upon her.

She couldn't see it but she could feel it...she shuddered delicately closing her eyes...she knew exactly how Draco looked at her when he thought she wasn't watching. Like a sweet confection that he was both dying to taste yet he wanted to preserve so that it lasted him the longest time.

"Tell me..." he said, his voice closer than before, "You knew exactly how Daddy would react, didn't you?"

Hermione jumped in surprise when she felt a light yet firm slap on her buttock. She stiffened even as a gush of wetness further increased the damp spot on the front of her heart patterned cotton panties. She nodded, her head bowed subserviently.

For their date tonight Hermione had decided to push her Daddy's buttons, hoping for...well this, except now that it was happening, she was both terrified and exhilarated.

They had often talked about their fantasies, it was an effort on Draco's part to get her to open up and be more comfortable with him and her sexuality. Draco was both extremely jaded and sensual so he enjoyed her blushing and stammering when he spoke to her about wanting to dominate her, fuck her into submission, put tears on her face and kiss them off because nothing was as sinuous as a good, little girl.

He whispered into her ear how she made him fantasise about pink skirts and knee length socks, her hair braided into two pigtails, her bum... red and marked by his hand and finally how he'd ease into her, licking and kissing the sweet tears of her face... assuring her she was a good girl, how much Daddy loved her.

Hermione had grown redder and redder as they talked, her arousal making it uncomfortable for her continue sitting in his lap without squirming. She gasped her assent right before his lips touched hers, she wanted that too Daddy... and she couldn't wait.

And so, for their next date she dressed in a pale pink skirt and braided her long hair into two plaits ending with two big white ribbons. She had polished her mary-janes and gleefully bought a pair of white and pink striped socks from Victoria Secret... and when he turned up outside her door, she knew they wouldn't be going out in public.

Draco

Draco studied the little nymph that had more than taken over his thoughts in the last week, she was now an all-consuming obsession for him. He hadn't planned on taking her this early but when he had showed up to pick her up for their date and she had greeted him with a naughty yet shy smile...he knew she was up to something.

Seeing her in that outfit, all bets were off. He wasn't allowing his babygirl out of the house dressed like that...primitive as it was, he was possessive motherfucker and when she had seen the widening of his eyes and the flaring of his nostrils, she knew... she had achieved her goal.

But babies don't get to play their Daddies so she had to be punished, adding onto of the already looming spanking for completely disregarding his orders and putting herself in danger.

"I see you've decided to take things into your own hands, princess." He said, stepping over the threshold of her apartment...capturing her wrists in one large hand. He bent his head, gently skimming his nose over her cheek and down her neck to where the hollow of her throat was...her pulse throbbing madly.

"D...Daddy..." she whispered, her breathy voice a mixture of arousal and agitation. "Do you like it?"

Draco had nearly combust in his pants when he had observed her shy attempt at seduction. She looked like his definition of a wet dream when she had opened the door but she knew she was going to get punished for this infraction.

His hands slid from her wrists to down to her hips, he still couldn't get over the wonder of being able to touch her freely... whenever and however he wanted.

"I love it..." he growled softly, using his teeth to scrape over her madly thudding pulse, "But you knew that, baby."

She nodded shakily, he had to keep reminding himself that she was new to all this. She wasn't like any other sub or lover he had had. Through their dates he had managed to coax her out of her shell, listening silently and with no judgement when she told him shyly about her lack of experience and how that night at Poison was an attempt at putting herself out there and fulfilling her fantasies.

"You know Daddy wanted to wait, princess." He said, his voice remained whispery...seductive, "You know what happens to little girls who choose to defy their Daddies, don't you?"

He felt her shiver in his arms, her breath fanning out on the side of his face... slivery and etched with her arousal.

"I know, Daddy." She whispered, boldly meeting his eyes.

His hands tightened around her hips, ah by all the gods she was so tempting. He knew he was going to give in tonight.

Ruthlessly he crushed his lips on hers, her gasp at the suddenness of his kiss giving him all the opening he needed to plunder the sweetness of her mouth. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to get closer as he bit down on her plush lower lip.

Her whimper made his cock hard, as it strained to reach the heat of her soft pussy. Heat he could feel because of her short skirt, her hips fit into his with no effort at all...cradling and cupping his arousal in sweet warmth. He knew when he finally took her it would be hell to leave her sweet body.

He lifted his lips reluctantly, satisfied at her expression of pure arousal and her softly swollen lips.

"Home, me and you." He said in a grittily voice.

She nodded dreamily, "We can apprate from here Drac...Daddy." he dropped a kiss on her nose appreciating the fact that she corrected herself.

He wanted to waste no more time, it was time for them to play.

"Remember babygirl... first the punishment, then the fun." He wrapped his arms around her before apprating them back to his apartment.

Draco kept his arms around his precious package as they landed... waiting the appropriate number of minutes before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I believe we have some unfinished business, princess."

Hermione bit her lip, aware of the effect it had on her Daddy. "You can punish me, Daddy... if that's what you think I deserve." She said turning innocent eyes upon him.

Draco groaned, he had tutored her too well over the past week. Hermione Granger embodied innocent sensuality. "Corner first, sweetheart and hold that sweet little skirt up."

Hermione frowned, she had not been expecting corner time... she was impatient.

Aware of her pout Draco simply laughed before leading his naughty girl to the special corner in his room reserved just for her and flipping her to face the wall.

Hermione wanted to shout out her outrage, her panties were soaking...why was her Daddy making her wait!?

"Come now princess." She felt a firm slap on her backside, "I said skirt up."

The dominance in Draco's voice was unmistakable; firm and unshakeable and Hermione felt the moisture in her soft cotton panties form an embarrassing wet spot.

Even though she could no longer see him, she felt his touch and gaze all over her body... as if she was already naked. She lifted her pink and white skirt; letting the anticipation of the night flow through her...knowing Daddy would keep her safe.

"Are you thinking about what a naughty girl you've been, Miss. Granger?" came a soft, stony voice from behind her.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, "I apologize for teasing you, Daddy."

"I forgive you, sweetness..." she felt his breath slide down her sensitive nape, his large hands skimming her body without quite touching it...torturously sensual.

"I wonder how wet my little girl will be if I just dipped in to check?" he whispered into her ear, his sinfully low voice dripping with dark intent.

Being unable to see him, Hermione closed her eyes feeling his feather light touch on her thighs skimming ever so close to her panties...

Sometimes she thought Draco's voice alone could bring her to orgasm; dark, earthy and mellow... his voice was the embodiment of her sex-dreams.

Touch me! She wanted to scream... please Daddy, just a little further up!

Draco laughed his Dom laugh... dark and wicked before slipping a long finger across the seam that split the lips of her pussy in half.

"Drenched." He said with satisfaction, "I wonder how this beautiful peach will taste... no matter I shall soon know, mon doux chaton."

"Ever considered being my pet, beautiful..." he continued to whisper in her ear,

"see I have this wild fantasy... of dressing you up with two fluffy cat ears and a sweet little tail in your beautiful bottom... to have you as my own, special kitten."

This was wrong... wasn't it yet Hermione couldn't stop the wanton moan from leaving her lips. Her hips coming forward, aching for relief. She'd be his kitten... she'd be anything for him, if he just touched her aching quim.

Draco slapped her pussy, one sharp slap... "All in good time, sweet... all in good time."

"Daddy." She pleaded.

"Go." He said roughly, "Fetch the paddle."

Hermione quivered as she turned, he had shown her his own personal toy cupboard when she had come over a few days ago. She had nearly combusted with arousal.

"Drop the skirt." He ordered as she turned.

Hermione hurried to follow his orders, fliting to the library where she knew the sturdy oak cupboard held any number of implements that both excited and terrified her before running back to his bedroom.

Draco had shed his boots and his shirt and now just sat in his leather pants, beautiful...imperial... as if ordained by god himself Draco Malfoy was magnificent.

Her Daddy's silver eyes were molten and hooded as they regarded her. She felt no self-consciousness in front of him since her Daddy's eyes gave way how much he desired her.

He looked like what she imagined an ancient Norse god looked like, his cheeks dark with stubble, his wide shoulders and arms seemingly hewn from the same strong oak that dominated his living space and his chest... merlin-almighty if ever there were a chest that was worthy of worship... it belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Come closer... said the big bad wolf." His smile was brutish and cunning as if he knew the irony of that statement.

Hermione stood mesmerised, how was she to move in the face of such scarred beauty?

But Draco was running low on patients, his little kitten's lips were swollen with his kisses, her cheeks abraded by his rough beard... he wished to mark her the same way all over.

By the end of tonight Hermione Granger would want no other, would never think of sex without thinking of him... he was going to mould her innocent body just for his fucking pleasure and she would love every minute of it.

"Come crawling then, kitten... if your feet are paralyzed." He was truly debased, making perfect little Hermione Granger crawl to him on her hands and knees.

Hermione's body throbbed with strange, new sensations. Draco's dominance flowed through him and into her in a way that she had not expected. His presence... magnetic and wicked made her want to do the most wonton things and so she did... dropping down on her hands and knees.

Draco's eyes darkened further, the mercurial silver now like hot lava, "Keep the paddle in your mouth, kitten and come to me." He ordered

He looked like a debauched pasha on the bed.

He's going to discipline me now, thought Hermione... feeling a shiver of excitement down her back.

He looked so wicked right now, that she could imagine herself to be the harem girl... called in to serve the king of a great land and if it was possible her panties grew even more damp.

Surely her thighs were a sticky mess by now but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Especially when their eyes locked and she felt his intensity... Draco had told her during one of their date's that he had wanted her for a long time but Hermione had laughed it off but now looking at him... her Daddy was ready to keep her forever it seemed.

She crawled forward, reaching his knee before looking up.

"My beautiful baby girl." Whispered Daddy, one large hand running gently over her head. "So sweet, so submissive... tell me how did you fall into my lap?"

Before she could reply however, her long braids were gathered in his fist as he pulled her face up towards his.

Savage silver eyes looks into hers, "You were a naughty girl at the night of the ball though and you know how naughty girls are dealt with."

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine and opened her mouth to reply, "Yes, Daddy."

"Say Daddy I was a naughty girl." He demanded savagely in her ear, bending over her like he owned her.

"Daddy, I was naughty." She whispered, arching up... her aching nipples hard against the soft cotton of her blouse.

"Say, I'll never put myself in such danger again..." he demanded, his harsh mouth so close to hers now that Hermione could practically taste his kiss.

"I'll never put myself in such danger again." She moaned.

"Are you ready for your punishment now, kitten?" the devil whispered into her ear.

She nodded, falling deeper and deeper into her sub-space now. All her focus on her handsome Dom.

It was clear to Hermione that not only was Draco a highly skilled lover but he was also a highly skilled Dom. For someone who had never played like this before... he had certainly taken to it like a duck to water she thought wryly.

Strong, rough hands clamped around her upper arms gently, lifting and depositing her onto his lap.

"I want you to count for me okay, babygirl." came his hoarse voice.

Hermione moaned in acceptance.

Fuck... Draco had never seen a more beautiful sight that Hermione fucking Granger crawling towards him on the floor. Her generous breasts pressed against the fabric of her white shirt, her nipples large and tempting.

He would feast on her body soon he assured himself, as passion glazed his eyes, he studied her generous heart shaped arse, it tempted him like nothing else.

He couldn't wait until it was red and his babygirl couldn't sit.

When she was finally on his lap, he ran his hands reverently over her body.

"Remember kitten, Beelzebub in case you want me to stop." He reminded her.

He could see from the glazed expression on his baby's face that she was entering deep into her sub-space and it was making his cock hard. Soon he would be sheathed inside that sweet body, her honey flowing over him like the manna of life.

"We're only using my hand today, kitten."

She moved restlessly against him, her soft belly cradling his painful hard-on.

He began gently, but his large, rough hands on her soft skin was bound to hurt and so the first strike caused her to cry out.

"Quite." He demanded, "You have to count kitten."

"That hurt." She whimpered, looking up at him with accusing brown eyes.

"It's a spanking." He reminded her, "It's meant to hurt."

"One." She said sulkily.

"We'll go till fifteen." He said, softly soothing his hand over the mark that was already forming on her walnut brown skin.

"Fifteeen! No Daddy No!"

"Ten for what happened during the ball and five for bratting, babygirl. Fair's fair."

Ignoring her sniffle, he brought his hand down once again, increasing the intensity of the spanking.

"Two!" she sobbed out.

His hand, now in a familiar rhythm moved with an even pace, spanking not only her luscious bottom but also her 'sit-spots' a reminder for whenever she sat down... who her Daddy was now.

"Five- Six!" she sobbed, "Ow! It hurts, Daddy!"

While he had moved her sweet panties aside to spank her bottom, he had left them on her little pussy.

As she continued counting and crying, he reached down to check... moving her panties down her legs, feeling for the humid heat of her little peach.

"Why are you so wet then, kitten?" he asked silkily, depositing a little smack on her cunt for good measure. "Remember this spanking the next time you think of something as stupid as coming out in front of a terrorist."

"I died at least a thousand times when I saw him latch onto your leg, kitten. You. Are. Never. To. Do. That. Again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Daddy!" she sobbed out, "eight, nine... ooh it hurts."

"Why are you getting spanked, Hermione."

"Because I was naughty Daddy and I put myself in danger." She sobbed out, counting out the last of the spanking.

"Good girl." Whispered Draco into her ear, "You took your punishment well princess... are you ready for your reward now?"

Hermione was dazed... a hazy mixture of arousal and pain making her body thrum with energy, she clung to her Daddy as he placed her upright in his lap.

Draco studied the innocent brown eyes lined with tears and her sweet swollen mouth and felt his cock jerk in reaction... normal he certainly was not he thought wryly.

He bent his head and sipped from her sweet mouth, his kitten was now as submissive as the perfect little slave... she opened her mouth to allow him access while tangling her hands around his neck. Kissing him back intensely.

"Reward, Daddy?" she whispered, when he lifted his lips from hers.

"I'm going to eat that sweet little pussy until you're begging me to stop, princess." He said darkly before roughly throwing her onto the soft mattress of the large bed.

Hermione was quickly stripped of her blouse and her panties and her Daddy loomed over her, assessing her with hungry, covetous eyes like an avenging God.

In her silly braids and her knee length pink and white socks she left like his babygirl... sweet, submissive and ready to be debauched by the god of sensuality.

Draco ran his hand reverently over her breasts, his carnal mouth closing over her cherry red nipple as he swirled his tongue over one and used his long talented fingers to tug and pull the other until it ached.

Hermione cried out, feeling his movements all the way down to her pussy.

He laughed wickedly, "Shall I make my baby's first orgasm from her nipples. Merlin knows you're sensitive enough to cum like this."

"No Daddy!" she gasped, her body one giant erogenous zone now, "Touch me." She begged, "Please, please touch me!"

"Your wish is certainly part of my command, mon doux chaton."

His hand moved down her sweet pussy, his long finger stumming her clit... Hermione couldn't stop her body from arching up to meet his fingers, his firm touch bringing her closer to the precipice of her release.

"Daddy!" she chanted, "I'm so close..." she sobbed, her hands flailing... trying to catch the edge of the peak... that was so close.

With his wicked smile, her Daddy then pulled her nipple and clit at the same time... making her scream out her release.

"That was beautiful, babygirl." he praised gently, moving up her body to kiss her sweet mouth.

Hermione smiled... dazed...

She had never experienced an orgasm like that before and from the dark gleam in Draco's eyes... it wouldn't be the last one in a while.

"Tell me kitten, shall I tie your hands while I eat your sweet pussy?"

She shook her head mutely, wanting to touch him so badly that she couldn't bear to be tied down today.

"Very well, since this is the first time we are making love you get to call a few of the shots." He said, laughing his devil's laugh, lowering his head to take her lips in a deep, drugging kiss as he rubbed his firm furry chest against her sensitive nipples.

Hermione wanted to scream when he moved, she loved the feeling of his hard chest rubbing against her much softer one, the light springy hair on his chest a wonderland for both her fingers and her nipples.

But she soon forgot all about it as he moved lower, kissing down her soft concave belly till he reached the outer area of her soft pink quim.

However, her Daddy was nothing if not wicked, so instead of kissing her peach he moved further downward... dropping soft kisses against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

His rough beard felt so alien against her skin that she couldn't help but squirm.

"Stop." Demanded his brutal voice, "This is the first time I'm seeing my beautiful little quim... you will let me enjoy my exploration or I'll tie you up like a little trussed up kitty, understood princess."

Hermione let out a whimper, before resting her hands on his broad shoulders, "Yes Daddy."

"Good girl." He said gruffly, his tongue now gently swirling around the plump lips of her vulva, "Beautiful." He whispered worshipfully, "And mine." He put his palm over her pussy, possessive and claiming.

She cried out suddenly as she felt his savage mouth lick the length of her pussy, gently swirling around the hood of her clit.

"You taste exactly how you look... sweet, pink and juicy... I can drink your honey wine all day long, princess." He whispered, lifting his head and giving her a feral smile.

There was something so animalistic about a man who's smiled while his face was coated with the fluid of his woman, like he claimed every part of her.

Before long no one was talking, Draco's mouth was attached to the sweetness of his princess's pussy and Hermione was feeling her second orgasm building.

She kept chanting out his name, "Daddy... daddy... daddy..."

Her body... beautiful, glistening with sweat arched up... the blush that was often on her skin covering her from head to toe, her breath; deep and panting as her Daddy took her higher and higher. Until she felt her orgasm shatter all over her, like bright crystals blowing in the wind, Hermione came down sobbing...

Draco moved up, pulling his precious girl closer... her back to his front as he released his cock... her multiple orgasms would make it easy for her to take his more than average cock into her sweet body. And he could wait no longer, his cock had been hard for years thinking about his good little girl and he was now finally... claiming her. She was his.

He lifted her jelly leg, pressing a deep kiss into her mouth... allowing her to taste her sweetness, at the same time pressing his large manhood into her sweet cunt... stretching it... owning it.

Hermione loved this, she didn't even know one could make love in this position. But her Daddy's heavy body cradling her, his strong hands holding on to her and guiding her body, his thick, veiny cock moving slowly inside her... invading her in the most delicious way possible. It was all so right...

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his dark eyes locked within hers as they continued to kiss and he kept pressing into her... "Take me now, Daddy." She whispered into his mouth, her body soft and pliant for his possession.

Draco could take it no longer, the wet heat of her cunt made him into a covetous monster. He would allow no other to experience this pleasure... because there was truly nothing like it... he had known it would be good but from the first moment his body had touched hers he knew he'd be obsessed forever.

Her wet peach clamped down on him like a perfect velvet glove made just for his cock, pulling a groan from his lips.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he began to pump in and out. His arms holding her under her breasts, both hands on her breasts as he moved his hips.

His cock protested every time he left the sweet confines of her pussy, even if it was to return seconds later.

Hermione wanted to cry from the intense pleasure of having Draco within her body, he made love to her reverently... like she was precious... and completely his.

I am she thought with a dreamy sigh... no one could come close to the mastery of Draco Malfoy... once hated enemy... now beloved Daddy.

Soon they were both lost in the ecstasy of becoming one, their bodies moving in tandem, their hearts pumping furiously.

"I'm about to cum, Daddy." She whimpered, reaching up to his kiss his mouth.

"With me kitten." He said roughly, his eyes half closed in pleasure, one rough hand reaching down to play with her clit, "Now!"

They both cried out their release as the orgasm washed over them... draining and intense.

Hermione felt her Daddy's seed coat the inside of her quim, hot and thick spilling down her thighs... mixing with her own honey and she had never been happier.

...

As they lay together in the aftermath of their beautiful... devastating lovemaking. Draco with his arm around his babygirl and Hermione cuddled up against her Daddy, she couldn't help but enquire.

"What's your patronus Daddy?" she whispered into his ear, deathly curious.

"A bear." He replied, his voice deep and drained.

Hermione thought about it for a second before giggling...

"Maybe I should call you Daddy Bear from now on then." She laughed, delighted at his growl of arousal and the tightening of his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are both welcomed and appreciated xx


	5. Naughty Extras

Wild Side – Bonus Chapter 2 (NSFW)

Hermione was genuinely perplexed...she wasn't affection starved... right?!

Then why was it that every time she thought of Draco...Daddy, her body felt like it would spontaneously combust?

He had been gone for the past three days and she was yearning to be close to him again, once they had made love the first time it was like they had let the dam loose and now could not keep their hands off each other.

But he was currently somewhere in Bulgaria helping deal with illegal Dragon egg poachers. A mission that when she had heard of had made her anxious and scared, while in Dom mode Draco seemed almost too large for life, she knew all too well the fleeting reality of existence.

It was coming to the end of her work day at the Ministry and all she wanted to do was go back to her Daddy's place and curl up with his dog.

Finding out Draco Malfoy had a dog had been a revelation in an of itself... not that she ever felt jealous of how he pampered the puppy or anything...

But Odo was the cutest, he had won her over faster than his master had and during their last date in Regent's Square park Hermione had spent the whole picnic playing with the rambunctious puppy; her happiness and supreme well-being apparent to anyone who looked at her.

Indeed, being in love certainly suited Hermione Granger. Her skin glowed with the healthy lustre of sun warmed coco beans, her eyes sparkled and it seemed that her cheeks was constantly flushed.

Her co-workers has noticed a difference in her and Ginny would not stop hounding her as to what had happened with Draco. But she and her Daddy were keeping things private for now, happy in their own little bubble of love, lust and wonder... complete absorbed with each other and this new almost painful need to be close all the time.

She sighed, might as well visit the library before heading home. Odo was staying the night at his grandma's and she had to give her place a good clean, having not been back to her apartment in ages.

Most Auror missions were top-secret so she had no idea when Draco was expected back, certainly she was feeling the melancholy in a very dramatic way.

The private library open only to aids was emptying out as she hurried to get through. It was the weekend, everyone wanted to get home quick and so thankfully in her blue mood she had the whole library to herself in short order.

The low lighting, the smell of aged books and the ink stained shelves always soothed her and as she carefully wandered inwards running her hand over centuries old bookshelves, she could feel her spirits lift.

Soon most noises were filtered out as she walked deeper into the stacks, everyone knew of her penchant for getting lost in here and wouldn't bother her as she sulked around. Which was exactly what she was in the mood for doing...sulking.

Turning to examine a magical treatise on the advantages of valerian root, Hermione Granger soon was lost within its pages. Humming her agreement as she read, not paying attention to the dark figure approaching her back.

"Well... well... well... who do we have here?" came a deep, intimately familiar voice at the back of her head.

Hermione screamed in alarm but before she could turn a strong arm had wound itself around her middle and a sooty hand covered her mouth. But the scent... merlin she could recognize her Daddy from his woodsy, clean scent alone... although it was tinged with something else right now... like singed hair?

Draco grinned against his babygirl's hair, fuck he had missed her. He knew she knew it was him the moment she relaxed in his arms.

"Well... well Miss Granger." He rasped into her ear, knowing that he should have at least showered before coming to find her but unable to keep himself away for even that long. "I've always wanted to catch you like this, alone... with your guard down..."

She pertly bit his hand, letting him know to let go before turning around and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Draco!" she cried and then softer, "I missed you so much Daddy! When did you get back?"

Before answering her question, he pulled her impossibly close and pressed his mouth into hers.

Hermione sighed; she had sorely missed her Daddy's kisses and so she kissed him back, their lips drinking from each other's... letting them know how much they had missed the other one without any words.

He pulled away just long enough to let her examine his face.

"You're hurt." She cried out in dismay, looking at the likely permeant burn on his cheekbone. It wasn't that big but she reached out to run her fingers over the jagged skin all the same.

"Don't you want me anymore, princess?" he teased, "Now that I no longer have my handsome face going for me?"

She giggled before cupping his beloved face in both small hands, "I'd have you even if you were lame, blind and deaf... just as long as you keep your killer body intact." She replied pertly. "How did you find me here?"

"I know whenever you're sad you visit the library, I've heard there was some definite moping happening these past few days in your office." He said, kissing her softly revelling in her happy sigh.

He rubbed his nose against hers, a unique sign of affection that was solely there's.

"What happened?" she asked, her hands still cupping his face, worry written all over hers.

"I'll tell you everything but first tell me babygirl... do you want to fulfil a naughty fantasy of mine? One I've had for decades?" he suggested wickedly, grinning down as he saw her bright pink blush spread across her cheeks.

He gently nudged her legs apart, winding his arm around her hips to bring her flush with his arousal.

Hermione's body heated with embarrassing speed, "What's the fantasy, Daddy?" she whispered into his ear.

"You... me, in a library. You up against the shelves as I pound into your sweet pussy." He snarled into her ear, looking at her wide eyes closing in bliss.

"That's naughty..." she reminded him, falling into her Little space quicker now, "We're in public, Daddy."

"Do you think Daddy would ever let some snivelly little fucker look at his precious baby?" he growled into her ear.

"Uh-uh, Daddy-bear." She whispered, reaching up on her tip-toes for him to kiss her.

"Use your words, kitten..."

"Okay..." she flushed, "But only if we're further in." she worried her lip, looking up at him with anxious eyes.

Draco laughed at his little worrywart and let her lead him deeper into the stacks, he hadn't been joking about the fact that he had had this fantasy for decades.

He had often wanked himself off to the erotic fantasy of catching her in the library at Hogwarts and having his wicked way with her.

This one would do for now, but he definitely planned to have her in the Hogwarts library during their next reunion... preferably in her old uniform... fuck, he nearly came in his pants when he imagined her down on her knees, looking up at him with her bright doe eyes in her old Hogwarts skirt and just her Gryffindor tie.

She led him to a darkened, secluded area with just enough candles for him to see her gorgeous face and body. His shy girl was nervous for sure but as her Daddy he knew just how to make it perfect for her.

"Tell me kitten, ever fantasized about doing it in the Forbidden Section in Hogwarts?" he asked with a wicked grin.

She looked scandalized for a second, his precious bookwork... before blushing and shaking her head.

With his far superior strength he pushed her up against the sturdy bookcase, "That's a lie Miss. Granger and you know how your Daddy feels about being lied to... don't you?"

"I...I do Daddy- bear..." she whispered into his ear, clearly still terrified of being caught... using her special endearment for him, one that tended to get her out of all mischievous situations. Not that his good girl needed to do that often.

"O...okay, ummm..." she leaned in and whispered into his ear in a rush, "When I was fifteen and saw you in your prefects robes for the first time on patrol... even though I hated you then I had a dream that night in bed and woke up with wet panties."

He rewarded her honesty by gently moving her skirt aside and rubbing a slow circle around clit.

He groaned almost immediately, his good, little girl was already wet for him. Her sweet quim, warm and humid to his touch.

"Fuck baby." He said, his face contorted into savage satisfaction, "Always so ready for your Daddy."

She whimpered into the side of his neck, her small hands holding onto his strong arms tightly, trying to make sure she didn't slip and fall. Not that he would ever let that happen.

"You're going to get punished for that lie when we get back home but right now, I need to have you, princess. I'm sorry it'll be quick."

Hermione hummed in approval as Daddy's strong fingers entered her little peach, stretching her tight opening and giving her the pleasure, she had craved and missed for the past few days.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." She panted into his ear pressing her lips against his wildly throbbing pulse, kissing and nipping her way upwards until their lips met in a hot clash of tongues and teeth.

Their coupling was always like this... completely wild and out of this world, their bodies so well suited to each other that they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

Draco thanked all the gods he knew and then some he didn't that his babygirl had decided to wear a skirt and blouse today. With little preamble he used his teeth to rip the front of her bodice in two... completely ignoring her gasp of delight and outrage.

"Daddy!"

"It's fine princess, we have magic... I can fix that."

"My favourite blouse." she lamented, but quickly losing focus when Draco focused his attention to her sensitive breasts.

"I've been dreaming about these beauties for the last seventy hours stuck in that frozen hellhole." He growled, his rumble of satisfaction coming out almost like the purr of a big cat as he let his lips feast on her delicate skin.

Hermione gazed down at her lover, her eyes cloudy with lust. Draco was an exceptional man, he was endlessly strong and so passionate that she often wished they had managed to resolve their differences earlier.

Her pussy ached at the image they created, his strong sun-tanned arms holding up her much slighter and more delicate body. His often cruel but sinuous lips feasting on her cherry red nipples.

She felt her climax building, his talented fingers squelching in and out of her body like she was both his most precious possession and his to abuse.

"Daddy." She gasped out, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming." Her body violently arched against the shelf, but his strong arms kept anything from touching her or felling atop her. So right... so safe.

"Naughty girl." Whispered Draco, "You aren't allowed to cum without permission, kitten. You know that."

"I know Daddy... I know." She gasped out, "You can punish me at home but I need you in me right now."

Draco growled, quickly and efficiently unzipping his dusty, combat pants he slowly began to push his hard member into her soft, pink pussy.

Fuck. It just got better every time, he never wanted to leave the warm nirvana that was his babygirl's pussy. He had to grit his teeth, three days without her and he was ready to spontaneously combust and her little shaky movements were not helping.

Hermione gasped as Draco seated himself fully inside her, she had never made love standing up and the sheer fullness of him inside her was so overwhelming she nearly passed out. But he held her tight, impaled on his cock.

They met in the middle, their lips fusing as Draco held his girl up and began to slowly rock into her. Hermione's body still recovering from her last orgasm was fluttering against his cock, her tiny internal muscles squeezing his dick in a vice like grip.

"Fuck baby, I need to go faster."

"Do it Daddy." She cried out against his lips, completely forgetting they were in the library at work, "Harder, I want to feel you."

He didn't have to be told twice, pressing his rough thumb against her sweet little clit he began to pound her in earnest, her small doll-like body shaking in the brutal grasp of his much larger one.

Before long she was crying out that she was close, her body pushing his over the precipice as they both shouted their satisfaction into each other's lips.

Hermione didn't think she could move, her legs were like jelly and she had the vague feeling of Draco putting her down on her feet.

His release... sticky and potent ran down her thighs, some women would find it disgusting but she loved knowing he was so incredibly wild for her... she loved any mark of his possession.

Draco grinned at the dazed look on his poor baby's face before tucking himself back into his trousers. She didn't look like she could speak so he quickly cast a cleaning charm around her and fixed the buttons of her blouse that he had torn before quickly scooping her up into his arms.

"Daddy." She whispered uncertainly as they began walking out towards the main library.

"Hush princess, there's no one out there." He soothed, "Plus we're heading home now." He said with a wicked grin.

Sighing with happiness Hermione settled her head against his broad chest... knowing full well that no matter what happened, as long as Draco was at her side, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are both welcome and appreciated xx


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Side- Epilogue 

“A holiday?” Draco looked perplexed, “Why?”

Hermione sighed, straight men; muggle or magical, friend or boyfriend were all dense. 

She was lying in the crook of Draco’s arm and pushed herself up to face him, “One-year anniversary, Daddy.” She replied with a long-suffering sigh, “It’s next week.” 

Draco grinned up at her, “Don’t sass me, I remember. Don’t worry, your largely unsubtle hints were picked up loud and clear.” 

“Oh goody!” she clapped her hands gleefully. After nearly a year of absolute bliss, she was much more comfortable with letting her Little out even normally. 

While she didn’t call Draco, Daddy in public, her comfort level with having him as both her lover and her Dom had only risen as they grew into the relationship. 

For Hermione the last year had been a revelation. Draco was perfect for her, she who had largely considered herself staid and rather shy with men was wild with him. He lifted her to incredible heights in every way; personally, professionally, sexually... she was mad about him and never wanted it to end. 

For Draco the last year had been absolute bliss, being with Hermione had been everything he had imagined it to be and more. They loved, laughed and played hard; both pushing each other to do better, shine brighter, work harder and love better. 

Hermione had become the centre of his universe, a bright star that his life revolved around. After not having known much love in his life it was a revelation for Draco to be loved so hard and so openly by someone who came to him of her own free will, who stood for and by him, someone who only wanted him to be the best version of himself. While Narcissa loved him, she had always been fragile, it was the ferocity of Hermione’s love that had made him her devoted slave. 

He may have been the Dom in the relationship but truly it was she who held all the power. Draco had never considered the idea of love before, dismissing the possibility from ever taking root in his mind. Thinking and feeling like he knew that his heart was too jaded, too broken to ever be pieced back together again, blackened by the stain of what he had been a part of and by the values he had lived his life. 

He had been unworthy, but loving her lifted him into her grace. A place he discovered he never wanted to leave. 

He tugged her back down, snuggling her gently on their bed, “I’ve taken the time off and I have it planned, kitten. It’ll be special.” He assured her with a kiss on her nape. 

“I really wasn’t very subtle, was I?” giggled Hermione, before reaching up to kiss him, “Thank you.” She whispered onto his lips, rubbing her nose against his, “I’m so glad we get to celebrate!” 

Draco grinned down at her, knowing she wasn’t prepared for the surprise he had planned for her. Contrary to his rather relaxed attitude, he had been planning for this anniversary for a while; he had something cooked up, something that had involved all their friends covering for him with Hermione. He just hoped it was the right time. 

“Where are we going?” she asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” He grunted. 

“Oh.” 

“Could I at least have a hint though?” 

“What part of surprise is hard to understand, kitten?” he growled, “Go to sleep, we’re leaving in the morning.” 

“Can’t sleep now.” She replied, bouncing up on their bed suddenly, “I’m so excited, Daddy!” 

Draco followed her up and Hermione as usual got distracted with his gorgeous chest. Over the last year she had been constantly amazed and a little smug at her, ol’ plain-Jane Granger getting herself an absolute hottie. She wasn’t above the pettiness, there at least admitted it. 

Draco smirked as if he’d read her mind, not that she wasn’t sure he couldn’t do that. She just didn’t have the proof yet. 

“You’re drooling again.” He reminded her. 

“Hmm...” she replied, putting both arms on his chest, “You know I can’t think when you have your shirt off, Daddy-bear.” 

Draco laughed before hauling her onto his lap, her legs on either sides of his. It reminded him of the time he had caught her bragging to Ginny and Luna during their bi-weekly book club. 

....  
Draco was early, an unusual occurrence for him. He was sure Hermione, who had not managed to convince him to move out London but whom he had convinced to move in with him instead, was supposed to be having book club with her two friends. 

Potter’s wife and the blonde one named after the moon. He groaned, all he wanted was a pint, to pet his dog and curl up with his baby. He just hoped they were wrapping things up. 

“No Gin you don’t get it. He is so freaking hot. It’s a) unfair and b) just so distracting.” 

Now that did not sound like book-club to Draco Malfoy. He leaned against the door to listen. 

“Well don’t hold out then, I’m dying to know...” came the voice of Ginny Potter. 

Yes kitten, do go ahead. He thought with a grin. 

“I’m keen to know as well. I have always been curious, he is certainly a large man.” Came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood 

“Okay so the first time he had his shirt off in the bathroom, I kid you not I was about to pass out. I mean ooofff ma’am. He has a chiselled abdomen, you know how chiselled? The first thing I thought when I regained my mental capabilities is, I need to go to the gym more.” 

Draco grinned, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be privy to this conversation but it was both highly amusing and flattering. 

“And his arms... don’t get me started on those arms. You girls know I’ve never been the damsel in distress sort but boy did those arms look perfect to fall into a swoon in.” 

“You should take a shirt-less picture.” Came Ginny Potter’s voice, “And send it to me.” 

“Gin! You’re married!” 

“Hey! Looking’s free!” 

“I’m not married.” Piped up the other one. 

“Okay but you didn’t get to the really good bit. How’s the equipment?” Draco could hear the wag in Potter’s wife’s brow though the door. 

“Ooooh you don’t even want to know...” began his girlfriend. 

It was probably a good time to interrupt he thought before knocking on the door gently. Judging from the three startled but assessing gazes he knew he was currently being studied like a prize horse at a stud fair.

.....

“I think I have a solution for both your excitement and your insomnia.” He said nudging her legs apart, “How about some funishment?” he said grinning wickedly.

“Daddy.” She pouted, “All you solutions involve spanking me.”

“Yeah and then fucking you.” He growled feeling her breath hitch. 

“No spanking.” She negotiated, “But I have something for you.” 

Draco studied the woman who sat atop him; his eyes ferocious and stormy, he let his hands slide off. 

Hermione moved off her Daddy, suddenly in the mood to play. She had purchased something fun the other day and was excited for him to see it. 

She slid on a pair of fluffy pink cat ears that she had hidden in their master bath and picked up the wrapped up pink present and took them out with her. 

Feeling a surge in her power when his eyes darkened hungrily. He was off the bed in a flash, she could see the evidence of his arousal through his silk pyjamas. 

“You have to wait...” she teased, “There’s a whole outfit to this and I’m still in your shirt.” 

He nodded mutely, watching her intensely as she walked slowly to their shared closet. It made Hermione’s heart skip a beat, even after a year their relationship remained wild and the heat never seemed to die down. 

The outfit included the gift for him, a silly pink pleated skirt that was so tiny and ridiculous it barely covered anything. 

She used to think such things were so silly, but she had been a judgemental twat to be honest. It made her feel very powerful to be so in touch with her sexuality and having a partner like Draco who understood her need for his dominance in her personal life, understood that it made her feel safe when little else had in her life. And more importantly someone who wouldn’t use it against her, it was amazing. 

Tugging on the skirt, the stockings with pink cats on the toes and a muggle cartoon cat, Hello Kitty t-shirt and she was ready. She twirled in front of the mirror; admiring how girly yet sexy she looked... she knew she would drive her Daddy wild. Plus, why not get the anniversary celebrations going early, she thought with a cheeky grin. 

Draco was getting impatient, seeing her in those fluffy pink ears had made him hard with excitement and he always loved it when Hermione initiated their play, even after a year together she was still very shy and while she participated enthusiastically it was a rare treat when she came up with a naughty game herself. 

They had yet to fulfil his Hogwarts library fantasy but that would have to wait till a reunion. 

Hermione carefully drew on a dark nose and whiskers on to her face and wrinkled it...deeming herself cute. 

He had always said he wanted to fuck his little kitten hadn’t he. 

She stepped out of their closet, “Close your eyes, Daddy! You’re going to love this.” 

She laughed at his impatient growl before sneaking up and wrapping her arms around his neck, “You can open them now.” She whispered into his ear. 

Draco looked at the vision clinging to him and swallowed audibly, Merlin, Circe and all the Gods, she was beyond cute. 

“Fuck me, babygirl.” he said strangled voice, his eyes dark and savage as they studied her intently. 

“Do you like it?” she asked breathlessly, “It was meant to be a surprise for our anniversary but I thought you’d appreciate it now all the same.” 

Draco gave her a wicked look, “What are you holding in your hand, baby?” 

“Another gift.” She said with a blush, handing it to him. 

Draco quickly ripped it open before groaning softly, it was an adorable pink butt-plug with a pink jewel on its cat shaped base. 

“I’d like to try this now.” She blurted out, “With you everything is always wonderful.” 

“Thank you for trusting me.” He said gently, kissing her little blacked out nose, “But I think it’s time for Daddy to take over this show huh.” 

Hermione waited patiently as her boyfriend studied her with hungry eyes. 

“I’ll give you five minutes, kitten.” He said, his stance straightening to Dom mode. 

“Five minutes for what, Daddy?” she asked innocently. 

“To hide from me before I ravage you.” He replied hoarsely. 

Hermione giggled happily before taking off, she dodged past Odo who was fast asleep in his bed used to and bored of the shenanigans of his humans. She had to find a good place to hide, since they had done this often and he knew most of her spots. 

Maybe his study... that was one room she rarely ventured into both because he kept classified work in there and his little S&M cabinet. She had an irrational fear that if the implements were closer at hand her Daddy would use them more. Not like he didn’t use them on her enough anyway. 

She slipped into his study still giggling, glad for the cotton socks guarding her feet and muffling the sound of her steps. 

Under his desk she thought suddenly, fliting behind the giant oak desk that dominated his study. They had often gotten carried away in this room, Hermione reminisced fondly. 

....

“Draco, Draco, Dracooooo!” she screamed barging into the house. 

“In my study, princess.” Came his gruff voice. 

Hermione was buzzing with excitement, one of her smaller bills had passed the first round of approval from the Wizengamot. It was a small infrastructure bill meant to make certain provisions for women returning to work after maternity leave, one that included the addition of having a day-care and nursery on the Ministry grounds but she was stoked! 

Finally, after one rejection after another, one of her bills was this close to being passed. She was almost giddy with excitement, she rushed into Draco’s study to tell him her good news before stopping short. 

Draco was whittling the end of a new spanking paddle, watching her with amused eyes. 

“What’s the matter, kitten? What did you want to tell me?” 

“Oh...” she whispered, in a daze, “One of my bills... you know the maternity care one passed round one of the Wizengamot’s process. This’s the first time it’s happened.” 

“Hermione!” said her often gruff boyfriend said with admiration, “I’m so proud of you little one, come here.” 

He pulled her closer, before scooping her up and carrying her over to his chair. “I’ve always been proud of you, little love but this is truly remarkable.” He said rubbing his nose against hers gently, “It was well deserved.” 

Hermione flushed happily, kissing him soundly. “Thank you for loving me as I am and being proud of me.” She happily exclaimed, resting her head against his chest. 

“Now what do you want to do to celebrate.” Came his growl from above and from the squeeze of his arms she could tell he had an idea. 

Studying him coyly from under her lashes she allowed him to pull her even closer.......  
......

Draco knew where his kitten girl was hidden and opened the door of the study quietly, “I wonder babygirl... what reward I get for finding you early.” He mused out loud, gratified to hear the shuffling from under his desk. 

Hermione was aroused, the chase always made her so wet for her Daddy but she didn’t want to give anything away yet. 

Draco slid out his desk chair, like the other furniture in his house it was made of solid oak and built for him. He knew his babygirl had a naughty fantasy about sucking his cock while hidden under here. And as her Dom it was his job to make sure she got to fulfil all her wildest fantasies. 

Hermione popped her head onto Draco’s lap as he sat down. Being down on her knees always made her most submissive feelings come to the fore and he looked so handsome and powerful on his big chair that she couldn’t resist. 

“Why hello, I seem to have a rogue kitty under my desk.” Came his deep voice, gruff with arousal, “Tell me kitten, how do I punish such bad behaviour?” 

“By letting me suck your cock, Daddy.” She whispered boldly, asking him for permission with her eyes. 

Draco gently guided his kitten’s face to his silk covered erection, feeling her nimble fingers begin to untie the fastening of his pyjamas. 

Hermione studied Draco’s manhood, he was truly a beautiful man all over. His cock was gorgeous, thick and long and a deep red... she licked her lips before placing a delicate kiss over its head.

Her hands were small enough that she needed both when pleasing him but her aim today wasn’t just to please him... it was to drive him insane. 

She continued to place delicate little kisses all around the head before going in for tentative suck. 

Draco had more control than any man she knew but even he jerked when he felt her small tongue rub up the underside of his shaft. 

“Fuck kitty, you’re lapping up my cock like a bowl of cream.” He growled.

Hermione hummed at the back of her throat but continued with her deliciously wicked task, watching his wild silver eyes darken as she would take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. 

Draco knew he wouldn’t last long with her hot little mouth playing his dick like she was born to suck it and he had plans for his girl tonight. So, he stilled her head and moved backwards, pulling up his silk pants as he went. 

“Enough.” He demanded, “Crawl out bad kitty, I think it’s time Daddy taught you a lesson.” 

Hermione moaned in disappointment but obeyed his orders. She crawled out slowly before looking up at him with submissive, needy eyes. 

Draco knelt down, rubbing one rough thumb across her cheek. “Kitties don’t get to speak, do they baby girl?” 

“No Daddy.” She replied softly. 

“Bad kitty.” He chastised gently before tugging a scrap of pink silk from his back pocket, “But this should teach you a lesson.” He said wickedly, gently balling up the silk; which was a pair of her panties and shoving it into her mouth. 

Effectively silent now Hermione allowed herself to fall deeper into her sub-space as her Daddy took over their game. 

Draco hauled his girl up, propping her arms against the desk and asking her to push her bum out. 

Hermione was aware of what was to come and felt her excitement growing. 

Draco pushed up her silly skirt and got down on his knees. Hermione’s arousal was shimmering pink across the walls of her pussy and her thighs were drenched with her honey. 

Draco whispered into her ear how she was a bad, naughty little kitty that got hot whenever her Daddy did nasty things to her and she could just shake her head in mock protest. 

He spanked her gently before using his fingers to gather up her moisture and coat the plug in his hands. “We don’t need anything other than your honey, babygirl.” he whispered into her ear, “You’re such a naughty girl... now be still as Daddy gets your little bum ready for him to take your second virginity.” 

Hermione felt the pressure of the plug at her back hole and the resistance of her body but wasn’t worried since her Daddy knew how to look after her. 

Feeling a slight pinch and then the intrusion of the plug into her bum was strange but not unpleasant. She wiggled about as she felt it be seated into her, it made her feel deliciously full and now all she wanted was her Daddy inside her. 

Draco turned his girlfriend around, judging from the flushed cheeks and hard nipples that she had indeed enjoyed the plug and the chase. 

“You ready for the gag to be removed, bad kitty?” he asked, in his wicked Dom voice, “You ready to be Daddy’s good kitty and take all his cream.” 

Hermione moaned through the gag, letting him know that she was indeed ready. Draco spun her around before gently removing the gag from between her sweet, berry lips. 

“Daddy...” she whispered squirming, “Please fuck me. Hard.” 

“Your request is my command, princess.” He replied before picking her up and depositing her on the oriental rug in front of the fireplace and then laying down beside her.

“No no no baby.” He said, tugging her to sit atop him, “Ride me.” 

Hermione blushed, she loved this intimate and powerful position and with steady hands she lowered his pants. Draco watched his girl concentrate with a look of amusement on his face. 

Hermione lowered herself down on his shaft, gasping at the at the feeling of fullness this position gave. Draco lifted her tight top before pulling her down to suck on her breasts. 

Hermione kissed him hard, moving her hips against his in a natural rhythm.   
Wasn’t long now...

“May I please cum, Daddy.” She exclaimed. 

“Yes, with me.” He growled out, guiding her body to completion. They both cried out at the same time, finding their satisfaction together. 

Hermione collapsed on top of Draco’s chest sighing... 

“You know I really, really love you.” She said softly, folding her hands under her chin and studying him. 

“I love you too, babygirl.” he replied tenderly, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
.....  
Titan Isle, Cypress.   
The next day. 

Draco tugged on his shirt nervously, they had portkeyed in to one of his family’s estates that he had been returned after his prison sentence. A tiny island of the coast of Cypress, hidden to muggles. It even had its own magical ruins, something he knew his little bookworm would enjoy a great deal. 

She was getting dressed now, she had been buzzing with excitement after he told her he had something special planned the first night. 

He was taking her up the to the ruins for a midnight picnic, tonight was the full moon. If they were lucky the ghosts of the ancient virgin priestesses would appear for them tonight. 

The ruins had once been a temple for the virgin goddess Diana, the goddess of the hunt. They were haunting beautiful, a testament to the ravages of time and growth of man-kind. He had always found them rather spectacular. 

They were all alone on this island, it was small enough that one could easily walk from one length of it to the other but the cottage had a big bed and a large window facing it; through which the glorious sunrises and sunsets were visible. 

The sand was warm, the sea cool and he got to see his babygirl fully naked with the sunshine turning her skin golden and warm without being bothered... it was paradise.

Hermione came down the stairs dressed in a lavender and white sundress, her warm skin glowing in the moonlight. “I’m so ready.” She said enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and tugging him along with her. “How do you know this is Diana’s temple? Is there some writing? Is it referenced anywhere? Have muggles ever found this island?” 

“One at a time.” He reminded her, “Yes there is some writing and the sculptures around the temple are Diana’s and the priestesses sometimes break from their ceremonies and tell you.” 

“I cannot wait!” 

“I can tell.” He said dryly, leading her up to the little hillock where the ruins were. 

They were bathed in moonlight, but also covered in hundreds of tiny little faeries. 

“Draco?” asked Hermione, confused. 

“Come.” He urged, “See...” 

She followed him up to the ruins, a soft blanket with dozens and dozens of peonies covering it, Hermione’s favourite flower, a bottle of champagne and when she turned to thank him for this incredibly special evening, she found him on one knee. 

Draco swallowed hard, “So as you know babygirl, I rarely have something to be nervous about but I’ve been sweating buckets today thinking about how I was supposed to pull this off... so Hermione Jean Granger, witch of my dreams... will you marry me?” it was delivered in his gruff voice, his eyes silver and ferocious staring right into hears fiercely. 

Hermione didn’t even bother looking at the ring, she was already in his arms.

“Yes.”

.....  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always both loved and appreciated xx


End file.
